Catching Water
by SilverQueen22638
Summary: A crossover between Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, The Lord of the Rings, and Narnia (Maybe the Hunger Games). Bethany Rose's life is boring, tragic, and lonely. That is, until a Minotaur chases her from a New York market all the way to Long Island. Her life is turned around like the flick of a switch. And just when she thinks her life can't get any weirder, it does. Also on Quotev
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Keep in mind that I don't own any of the charactars from Percy Jackson. I only own the charactars that I create, such as Bethany.

Prolouge

Bethany's Point of View

I dream I'm underwater. I'm not drowning, like usual. All of a sudden, I am exposed in air, and I explode. "Bethany!" a voice calls.  
I wake up, groaning. The orphanage caretaker, Miss Jones, yells up at me.  
"Bethany! Get up! You may not have school, but you still have your duties." She yells. I pull on my clothes, and get out of my bed. I grab a piece of bread from the cupboard, while everyone else gets a breakfast of eggs and bacon. I grab my bag, and head out into the town to get groceries, eating the bread.  
_'Bethany, run!' _a voice says inside my head. I jump, not understanding what was going on. _'Listen to me. Run. NOW!'_  
Everything seems to go slower. Everyone around me screams "FIRE!" But I don't see a fire. I see an enormous man that is looking at me evilly. He looks like he wants to kill me. I listen to the voice.  
_'Turn left.' _The voice says. It gives me directions, but I can't seem to shake the cow man. I eventually approach a hill with a tree, panting. There's a car there already. The cow guy picks it up and throws it. A boy, a goat man, and a woman get out.  
"Get past the tree!" the woman shouts to the boy. But he doesn't listen. The woman can't get past the tree. The cow guy catches her around her neck, and she explodes into golden dust.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T" I scream. The boy and the goat man notice me for the first time. With nothing but my fists, I walk up to the cow man. He attempts to grab me, but  
CRACK! His horn flies off like magic, landing in front of the boy. The boy picks up the horn, and stabs the cow man under the rib cage. The guy screams, and explodes, sort of like the woman had. Then my vision grows blurry, and I pass out on the other side of the tree.


	2. Part 1 Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Keep in mind that I don't own any of the charactars from Percy Jackson. I only own the charactars that I create, such as Bethany.

Bethany's POV

I wake up in a warm bed. I lie still for a while, not wanting to wake, but eventually, I open my eyes. A girl sits in front of me, reading a book.

"Where am I?" I ask. She looks up, startled, but she replies.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood." She says. I look at her confused. "How did you end up here anyway?" she asks. I explain the voice in my head, and running from the goat man.

"The voice in your head was your godly parent." She says immediately. "The cow man was a Minotaur. The boy you saw woke up a day ahead of you. Here drink this." She hands me a glass. I take a sip and gasp. It tastes like mint ice cream. A treat a guy bought me. He must have felt bad for me.

"How do you feel?" The girl asks me.

"Like I could tear a building to bits." I say.

"That's good." The girl replies. "Sorry. We haven't had a proper introduction. I'm Annabeth."

"Bethany." I reply, shaking her hand. I look around the cabin. "You said the voice in my head was my godly parent. Is that like a guardian angel or something?" I ask. Annabeth laughs.

"No. Its your actual parent." She says.

"And what do you mean by godly?"

"Have you ever heard of Greek mythology?" She asks.

"I've heard a little bit about it." I answer honestly. I did hear some basics about it once while I was cleaning a classroom at the orphanage. But only the names of the more major gods.

"Well, you are a child of one of the Greek gods. Called a Half Blood, or a Demigod." Annabeth says. I literally can feel my jaw on the floor. I close my mouth.

"Which one?" I ask.

"We don't know yet." Annabeth says. I'm just looking at my hands in shock. I've spent almost 10 years of my life at a miserable orphanage, and now I find out that I'm half god. This is truly unbelievable. I almost believe its some sort of joke. In fact, I'd think it was a joke if it weren't for the look on Annabeths face.

"You're being serious?" I ask. She nods. She has me get up and go outside. I can see a long walk of cabins. She leads me into the most normal looking one, Cabin 11, and sits down to read. I follow suit, and sit down next to her thinking until a centaur comes up to us.

"So this is the unknown demigod. What would your name be?" The centaur asks.

"Bethany Rose." I choke out. I'm still in shock at the sight of the centaur.

"I'm known as Chiron." The centaur says. He gestures to the boy a recognize from the Minotaur attack. "This is Percy Jackson."

"Pleasure." I say. After Chiron leaves, Annabeth leads Percy and I into the cabin, where she introduces us.

"Regular or undetermined?" Someone asks. I don't know what this means, but Annabeth does.

"Undetermined." She replies. They groan. Annabeth turns to us. "You two can have that spot on the floor." We walk over to the area she pointed out. I remember what happened during the attack and turn to Percy.

"I'm sorry about your mom." I tell him. He nods, and I plop down on the floor. I really don't have anything with me. Chiron comes back.

"Bethany, we need to talk to you." He says. I nod, and follow him to a deck where a guy is waiting for me.

"Ah, so here is the mysterious demigod." The guy says, looking bored. "Chiron says your name is Becca Ross, correct?"

"No sir, it's Bethany Rose." I reply.

"Ah." He says.

"Bethany, please explain where you've grown up, and how you got here." Chiron says. So I begin.

"I've grown up in an orphanage for as long as I can remember. I'm not really considered an orphan there. More like a servant. I remember nothing of my parents, and I was told I was found on a beach with nothing but a slip of paper that had my name on it. I was diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD. A lot of odd things happen to me. One time, a vent dropped onto the mistress, knocking her out for a full hour. A few days ago, I was out buying groceries for the orphanage, when the Minotaur came. A voice in my head started giving me directions, and I ran for a day, and I ended up here."

Chiron's POV

Bethany's story is quite odd. The fact that she was not raised by a mortal parent is astounding. There's only one possibility about her mortal parent: whoever they are, they're dead. Bethany sure has a lot going on right now. And somehow, her godly parent managed to guide her here.

"Was the voice in your head male or female." I ask, pacing.

"Male." She says, looking surprised. That narrows it down to about half the gods.

"Very well. You may go."

Bethany's POV

I find a lake, and sit by it, alone. I scoop up some water and splash it in my face. I immediately feel better. I run my hand over it, and trickle some water into my hand. I take a deep breath and open my palm, allowing the water butterfly to flutter out of my hand.


	3. Part 1 Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Keep in mind that I don't own any of the charactars from Percy Jackson. I only own the charactars that I create, such as Bethany.

Bethany's POV

I was introduced to the camp last night, and then squeezed in to the Hermes cabin. Then I went to bed in a sleeping bag someone lent me. The next day was capture the flag.

At breakfast, I sit next to Percy.

"I don't exactly feel godly right now." He tells me. I laugh.

"Me either." I reply. We smile, and walk over to the armory. We are put in heavy armor.

"Celestrial bronze." Chiron explains. If only it was lighter. Percy and I are accepted in the blue team.

Into the game, Percy spots the flag while Luke and I fight off some people from the red team. We catch up to him, only to see he's being attacked by Annabeth. I want to help him. I run across the river, but he's already down. When I walk up to her, she shows no mercy and cuts my shoulder. I fall into the water. Percy crawls to the river. I feel my shoulder healing. Percy fights Annabeth again, and wins. He gets to the flag, and the blue team cheers. Then, I hear growling. A hell hound jumps out of no where and onto my chest. Then it goes after Percy. I run foreword and jab the hound with my sword, and it vaporizes. Annabeth looks at us.

"Percy... Bethany... Get back in the water." She says. We do as we're told. "This is not good. I thought it would be Zeus..." Everyone is staring at a symbol of a trident above Percy's head. As it disappears, there is a flash of white light, and the same symbol appears above me, and I have a necklace around my neck.

'Yank off the charm' a voice tells me. I follow instructions, and I am soon holding a sword, the blade a pure metallic white.

"That's Devined Silver." The campers whisper. I look at the handle, which has writing in some sort of Greek.

Ocean Wave. I translate. I turn back to Chiron.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Bethany Rose, daughter of Poseidon." Chiron says. The campers bow.


	4. Part 1 Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Keep in mind that I don't own any of the characters in the said books. I only own the charactars such as Bethany. I will tell you if I own any charactars.

Percy's POV

I look at Bethany and register my shock. She's my half sister. Apparently, she's thinking the same thing because she is staring blankly at me, then at the sword in her hand. She presses the sword to the chain on the necklace, and it immediately becomes a diamond shell again.

We were moved out of the Hermes cabin and into the Poseidon cabin. Even if I had Bethany, I was absolutely miserable.

Bethany's POV

I was miserable for the next few days. Then Percy and I were called to the big house. Chiron explains everything.

"Zeus' master bolt has gone missing. He suspects that one of you two stole it."

"That's crazy. Why would we do that?" Percy asks.

"He thinks your father got you to do it."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard. I haven't known about the gods for even a week." I say.

"Exactly. Now I think that you should be sent on a quest to retrieve the bolt. Make Zeus see reason." Chiron says. I nod. "Percy, you shall lead the quest, as you are older than Bethany. You will be accompanied by she, Annabeth, and Grover."

"Okay." Percy says. We head to our cabin to pack up our stuff... Not that there was anything.

The camp store gave us some extra clothing, food, water, money, and some golden drachma. We were going to see Hades, because he was a suspect of taking the bolt.

Percy's POV

Bethany and I meet up at the pine tree, where Chiron, Annabeth, and Grover meet us.

"Wait!" A voice calls. I turn to see Luke running towards us. He hands me a pair of flying shoes. I'm probably not going to be able to wear them, but I'm none the less great full he thought of it. I give them to Grover.

"Oh, how could I forget." Chiron says. He hands me a pen. "This is a powerful weapon. A gift from your father."

"This is a pen." I tell him. He chuckles.

"Uncap it." Chiron demands. I listen, and a gleaming sword appears. "Anaklusmos." Riptide. I translate.

"Great! Riptide and ocean wave." Bethany says, giggling, and pulling off her charm. She turns her sword from a sword to a trident. She looks at it in shock.

"Cool." I say. I look at Chiron again and he nods. "It's time to go."


	5. Part 1 Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do you _think _I wrote Percy Jackson and Harry Potter? I'm honored, but definitely not.

Bethany's POV

The four of us walk out of camp and to the bus. The ride seemingly goes well, until three old ladies enter the bus.

"WHERE IS IT?" they hiss.

"Where's what?" I ask stupidly. They attack, and I pull out my sword to use against monsters for the first time.

Annabeth's POV

Bethany yanks the charm off her necklace, and everyone is overwhelmed by a breeze of piercingly white light. Of course. Devined Silver does that. I see Percy uncap Riptide in the corner of my eye. I get out my knife.

The old ladies reveal their tattered wings. Well, that's just great. We have to battle all three furies at once. Percy and Bethany manage to vaporize two of the furies at a surprisingly fast pace. I'm kind of surprised, as they're new to this, but they are children of Poseidon. I see the third fury advance on Percy.

"Look out, Seaweed brain!" I call. He avoids a strike from 'Miss Dodds' as he called her. Finally, he vaporizes her. We walk outside, and someone snaps a picture. We put our weapons away, and run.

Grover's POV

We run until we get into town. A fresh smell lingers into our noses. Food.

We look up to see a sign. Auntie Ems Garden Emporium.

"Let's get some food." Percy says. I know what he means. We've been living off Greek food for days. But something tells me that this place isn't exactly safe.


	6. Part 1 Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No. I do not own any of these books. Do I really need to tell you that?

Bethany's POV  
I enter Auntie Ems Garden Emporium to an extremely good smell. Food.  
"Hello, I am Auntie Em." Says a misty voice, belonging to a woman under a veil. "What brings you here?"  
"Uh... food?" Grover says, not sure what to say.  
"Ah." The woman says. I catch a glimpse of a sly and icy smile. I don't understand though. But we sit down, looking at the statues. One includes a little girl with an Easter basket. There's also one of a Satyr, which Grover finds very interesting.  
"That looks like my uncle Ferdinand." Grover says slowly. Auntie Em comes forward with the food.  
"Ah, lovely," She says icily. "How about a picture."  
"Sure." Percy says.  
"Beautiful. Remember to smile." She says with a false laugh. "They always forget to smile." She starts taking off the veil.  
"It is my Uncle Ferdinand." Grover decides.  
"Where's the camera?" Annabeth says nervously. Auntie 'Em' doesn't answer. "Percy!" She snaps. "Look away!" He listens, and quite on time too, because by that time she'd removed the veil. She is no lady that goes by the name 'Em.' She's Medusa.  
Out of the corner of my eye, a see Percy uncap riptide. I reveal Ocean Wave. 4 feet of glowing white devined silver extends in front of me, which even surprises Medusa. But then again, monsters are always taken aback by devined silver- it's very rare.  
"How are we supposed to fight something we can't look at?" Grover yelped. Percy got an idea.  
"How about we look at a reflection?" I suggest.  
"Good idea." Annabeth said. We find an orb that shows the face of the petrifying (literally) Medusa.  
"Now!" Percy yells, and we thrust our weapons behind us. Unfortunately, 'Em' is too quick, and she catches Percy, who closes his eyes.  
"It won't be bad if you were a statue, is it, Percy Jackson?" Medusa muses. I watch my brothers face in the orb, and I'm completely horrified. "Let me see your eyes. I hear that they're as clear as your fathers."  
"HOW DARE YOU!" I shriek. Medusa turns her focus to me.  
"Oh, dear Bethany Rose. I hoped I'd meet you here." She slurs. "Your mother put up quite a fight, I must say. She even escaped my clutches. I ended up with a water jug on my head." She laughs. "Now I can get my revenge."  
I watch Medusa in the orb as she lunges for me, but Percy cuts off her head from behind. I flinch, and close my eyes. I open them to see Annabeth walking toward Percy, her eyes still on the orb.  
"Don't move. Don't look down." She says. She covers Medusas head with the veil, and we relax.  
"We should clean up." Percy says.  
"Ya." I say. I look up, and notice everything go back to its original state. A few grocery bags wrap themselves around Medusas head.  
"How did you do that?" I ask Annabeth.  
"But I didn't." Annabeth says, looking confused. She looks at me oddly. "Bethany, did you notice that the orb appeared when you suggested looking at the reflection."  
"No?" I say.  
"This is weird. I've only seen things happen like this if you are a child of Hecate, but this is a different case. This is... I don't know. I can't explain it." Annabeth rambles, frustrated that she can't find an explaination.  
"How about we talk about this later, and get on with our mission. We have a time limit, you know." Percy suggests.  
"Okay." Annabeth agrees.  
"Sometimes, I'm glad to have a brother." I tell Percy as we exit the shop.  
"Half-brother." He corrects me.  
"Whatever." I smile, and roll my eyes, punching Percy playfully in the arm.  
"Keep up, seaweed brains!" Annabeth calls over her shoulder. I look at Percy, and we burst out laughing.


	7. Part 1 Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, The Lord of the Rings, or Narnia. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling, Rick Riordan, C.S Lewis, and J.R.R. Tolkien. (Puff puff)

Bethany's POV

We pulled up in Missouri, and Annabeth is really excited because she wants to see the gateway arch. This is probably because she wants to be an architect, and this is one of the greatest monuments in America. When we arrived at the arch, everything seemed to be going perfect. In the elevator, we found an old lady (Uh oh, old ladies= trouble) with a Chihuahua. Or is it a Chihuahua?

While we looked off the top, the old lady came up next to us.

"Hello miss." I say. "Nice Chihuahua you've got there." The dog barks as if it is inpatient. And it looks offended.

"Oh hush darling." The woman tells it. "You can have your prize soon." I look at Percy, and I can tell we can both sense troubles. Percy has his hand in his pocket, and I am rubbing my necklace.

"Um.. Does your dog always act like that?" I ask. The dog roars.

"It's okay darling." The old lady tells the dog, before turning to us. "This is not a dog. It's a chimera!" I look over to Grover and Annabeth, but they're nowhere to be seen. They probably went to the bathroom or something. It's too late to call for them because the chimera is growing. Soon, I'm not looking at a tiny dog, but a massive monster, with the head of a lion, a goat sprouting from its back, and the tail of a serpent.

Percy's POV

I have my sword out, and I see Bethany place her hand on her charm. I close my eyes this time; I learned my lesson a long time ago. I silently pray that the bright white light will blind the Chimera but no such luck. Only to make matters worse, the Chimera breathed fire. It corners Bethany, ready to roast her. As a final attempt Bethany changes her sword into a shield, and puts it over her head. The shield absorbs the shock, which even surprised Bethany. We don't have time to talk though, because the Chimera advances on us, while screaming tourists run towards the exits. The Chimera breathes fire, and Bethany deflects it again with her shield. I look down the gateway arch.

The fall is very far, but there is a river at the bottom. Bethany seems to know what I'm thinking, because she nods. As the Chimera lets loose another spurt of flame, we jump.

Bethany's POV

I crash into the river 192 meters from where I jump, and land deep within the depths of the river. Both of us swim as hard as we can upwards until finally, we break the surface of the water. We aren't even wet. We climb onto the shore and start looking frantically for Grover and Annabeth. We hear news people recording the incident.

"... and the cause of this attack was from Percy Jackson and Bethany Rose. We talked to Percy's stepfather Gabe Ugliano, and the mistress of Bethany's orphanage, Riley Jones. Both of the children escaped from their homes." The news reporter says. A screen switches to a broadcast of Percy's stepfather and the sickly image of Miss Jones.

"Percy kidnapped my wife and knocked me out." Gabe says, making Percy clench his fists. We both know what happened to his mom. The camera switches to Miss Jones.

"Bethany was a horrible suspicious girl, so I kept her under close watch." She says. "She ran away when she was supposed to be running errands for my orphanage."

"Close watch?" I practically yell. "You took away my rights to education and made me a slave for your orphanage!"

"You grew up in an orphanage?" Percy asks. I nod. Grover and Annabeth run towards us as a person looks at us and says "There they are!" We flee from the area.


	8. Part 1 Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, The Lord of the Rings, or Narnia. Nor do I own the Hunger games.

Annabeths POV

"What's on your mind Bethany?" I ask, as we sit down in a diner.  
"Nothing..." She says.  
I give her an unconvinced look. "You don't have to lie to me." I say.  
She gives me the famous Posiedon eye roll. "Fine. Something Medusa said about my mother escaping her by putting a water jug over her head. I was just wondering, if she was a mortal, how did she do it?"  
I think for a second. "Maybe that's how your dad met her. Maybe he saved her."  
"Ya, maybe." She says, going back to thinking.

Bethany's POV

I am jolted out of my thoughts when a biker walks through the door. I roll my eyes, and go back to thinking until I realize he'd sat right next to me. He was now waving a hand in front of my face.  
"What?" I ask. I look at his eyes and realize they have flames coming out of them. I wave of realization passes over me. "You're Ares."  
Ares chuckled. "Well it didn't take you as long as these three." He gestures to Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.  
He goes on to explain that he lost his sheild while he was with Aphrodite. He asks us to retreive it, and he'd give us a ride to Los Angeles in return.  
"Okay." I say nervously. It seems suspicious. We start heading over to the water park he described.


	9. Part 1 Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Lord of the Rings, or Narnia

Bethany's POV  
While we walk over to waterland, I think about the mysterious man that I met in town one day. *Flashback*

I was a kindergartener again. Miss Jones had officially decided I was useless. She didn't care that it was my dyslexia or ADHD. She was frustraited that I hadn't understood anything that I'd been taught over the past month. I had kept to myself all my life, and it was finally getting to her. So I was given a houskeeping uniform, and chores. It was all I was allowed to do all day.

It had been a week since I'd been "Premoted" or more like "Punished for doing nothing." I was out running errands in the afternoon. When I went to get the bread, I had walked past the ice cream place. I had never had ice cream before, and I stared longingly, wishing Miss Jones had liked me. Then maybe I'd try it. A man came up behind me. My young self looked up behind me.  
"Hello, sir!" I said formally. The man smiled at me. "Can I help you?" I asked.  
The man smiled at me. He had kept his face hidden, but I could see brown hair and blue eyes under his hood. He had walked into the ice cream place and brought out a small cup of mint ice cream. "You can eat this." The man said. He had a deep voice, which reminded me of the ocean.  
"Are you sure?" I had asked. The man just smiled.

"Very." He chuckled.

I had tears in my eyes. All I'd had for breakfast was stale bread. "Thank you." I whispered.  
*End of flashback*  
We arrived at the water park. And it just had to be locked.

"What do we do now?" Grover asks. We end up climbing the fence. We rush through the water park, trying to find the tunnel of love Ares had described.  
"There!" Annabeth points out a tunnel. There's a boat painted pink and covered with hearts. There's a scarf that must be Aphrodites. And a glistening object points out that Ares sheild is there. Percy walks over it, and grabs it, but then we notice it. It was a broken glimmering spindelly wire. The statues of cupids around the pool buzz to life and start shooting arrows of rope around the pool, trapping us inside. The heads pop off, revealing cameras.

"Filming live on Mount Olympus in 60 Seconds!" A voice over a loudspeaker says. "60, 59, 58,57..." A bunch of Metallic spiders start pouring into the pool. Annabeth turns pale.  
"... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" The cameras start to film.  
"Percy! We have to get out of here!" I yelp. I think Annabeth is going to faint.  
"I know!" He yells back. "Hold on! Everyone in the boat!"  
We climb in.  
"Bethany, you're going to have to help me!" He yells. I know what he means. We use the water to propel us towards the exit. We catapult ourselves over the fence. We check the sheild, which luckily, is intact. The cupid cameras are still filming us.  
"Bugger off!" I yell. They shut off. Annabeth, Percy, and Grover look at me. "What?" I ask.  
"Where did the brittish accent come from?" Annabeth asks.  
"I don't know- Wait, WHAT?!" I ask.  
"You just spoke in a brittish accent." She repeats.  
"Um... I don't know? English?" I say, confused.  
Annabeth sighs, and looks at the sheild. "Well seaweed brains, we should get this to Ares before dark." She says.  
Percy's POV  
"You used us!" I yell at Ares. He just smiles.

"You guys looked good on Hephaestus T.V." he says. I curl my fists angrily.


	10. Part 1 Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I think you know by now.

Bethany's POV  
Percy is Mad. And when I say mad, I mean REALLY mad. I don't blame him. Ares set us up, and now, we had to take the embarrassment. At least he kept his promise. He provided a car and a blue backpack full of fresh clothing. We climb in the back of the truck which says it's 'Kindness International humane Zoo transport. Warning: Live Wild animals. Inside, my heart nearly stops when I see the saddest looking animals ever. An antelope, a zebra, and an albino lion. I shudder.  
'_help' _The zebra says to me. I am startled, but I know that I can talk to horses since daddy created them.  
_'I'll try to help you out of there in the morning.' _I say back. The zebra bobs its head as if it's nodding, and I can't help but smile.  
I walk over to Percy. "Ello bro!" I say cheerfully.  
"Hi, sis." He answers glumly. I can tell something isn't right.

Percy's POV

"What's wrong?" Bethany asks her grin dropping.  
"I just am kind of..." I say. "I don't know how to say this. I feel like all the pressure was put on my by dad, even if you have some of the blame too."  
"Oh." Bethany says. "I can't imagine how you're feeling. I guess I'm just too young to understand so much. And that's saying a lot, considering I don't even know how old I am."  
"You look like a ten year old." I smile. "Although you act like a 15 year old."  
"Really?" Bethany asks. "I didn't know I was capable of acting like I was fifteen."  
"Maybe you were just raised right, and you grew up to be a little more mature." I smile. Bethany snorts.  
"Oh really?" She says playfully. She pokes my belly and I jump. She giggles.  
"Excepting times like that." I say. We both go off to sleep.

Bethany's POV

*dream*  
A women with blond hair and brown eyes comes into my view, holding a baby. But there's no smile on her face. She frantically searches and finally finds a little wicker basket. Taking a piece of roughly hewn paper, she scribbles down something with a feather sort of writing utensil. I look at what she'd written.  
_Bethany Peridot Rose_  
She places the paper in the basket, and turns to the baby. That's when realization hits me. The baby is me. The woman... Is my mother. I watch as my mother hugs baby me, and kisses my cheek. There's a sound outside, and my mother looks up, startled, before tenderly placing me in the basket. She rushes past people, and makes it to the shore of a beach. She pushes the wicker basket into the water just before a hooded silhouette comes into view. The dream changes.  
"Do you now see what your mother did?" a voice says. I'm in a dark place, and a bottomless pit is before me. "She sacrificed herself for you. Because of this, you can do great things. You can embrace your mother. It's what she wants you to do." The voice is booming. Realization hits me.  
"Kronos." I say, bitterly.  
"Yes." The voice sneers. "I am Kronos, titan lord of time. I shall leave you now. Tell your brother to bring me the master bolt."  
"We don't have it, and we would never bring it to you if you did!" I yell.

*End of dream*

I sit bolt right up. I look at Percy and Annabeth, who look quite pale as well.  
"Demigod dreams suck." I say. They nod in agreement.

Annabeth's POV

It looks like we all had dreams. I don't blame them for being pale. In fact, I think I've gone pale too. The worst part about being a demigod is that all your dreams are "This is how you're going to die," "This is your ugly history!" and "You have to join my side or else!" Otherwise we have dream messages from people, and they can be either happy or sad... depending on who is messaging you.

Bethany's POV

I see the trunk being lifted, and the animals are in complete horror.  
_'Please help us, mistress!' _The zebra says in complete horror.  
Realization comes over me. This is no friendly Zoo truck. They're going to kill the animals for entertainment.  
"Percy-" I say, but he stops me.  
"-I know." He replies. I smile in spite of myself. Great minds think alike.  
I walk over to the cages, and open them while the drivers aren't looking. We all jump out of the truck and run. Suddenly, we come to a dead end. I look up at a huge doorway. The Lotus Hotel and Casino. The doorman kindly invites us in.  
Immediately I am blown away. There is an enormous game room with every kind of game you can imagine. A bellhop approaches us, and gives us casino credit cards.  
We are informed that the cards are unlimited, and we have a room on the top floor. After we're done talking to the bellhop, we go up to our room, shower, and eat. I'd never been treated so nicely in my life, besides when I met the mysterious ice cream man.  
We decide to go down to the game room. I find the most amazing game, a surfing simulation. But after playing it for what felt like 20 minutes, I started to get a nagging feeling. Then Percy comes up to me.  
"Bethany, we need to get out of here." He says.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Bethany, I was just asking people what year they're from. Someone was from 1977." He says. I clap a hand over my mouth before calmly walking away from the surfing game.  
"Okay. Let's find Grover and Annabeth." I say.  
We find Annabeth playing an architecture game, and Grover playing a game called catch the hunter. It's very difficult to lure them out, but we finally talk some sense into them. On the way out, the bellhop offers us platinum cards, but we run out as fast as we can, saying we have to leave, which is true.  
When we are back outside, it's very stormy, telling us Zeus and Poseidon are getting ready to battle each other. I look at a newspaper, and my heart drops. It's June 20th.  
"Percy, the summer solstice is June 21st, right?" I ask.  
"Yeah, why?" He responds. Annabeth sees it too and gasps. She points to the paper.  
"Percy, we were in the casino for 5 days." I say, panicking. "Our deadline to have any chance of survival is tomorrow."


	11. Part 1 Chapter 10

Disclaimer:... You know...

Annabeth's POV

Percy and Bethany are really nervous. Percy has gone completely silent, whereas Bethany has been muttering under her breath in ancient Greek without even knowing what she's doing.

_'Δεν πιστεύ? ότι θα μπορούσε να έχει τόσο ηλίθιος. Και τώρα θα πρέπει να ασχοληθεί με το θέμα! Είμαστε καταδικασμένοι. Τι θα κάνουμε;' _She mutters. (translation: I can't believe we could have been so stupid. And now we have to deal with it! We're doomed. What are we going to do?)

"Bethany, calm down!" Grover says. "You'll be fine." Bethany nods and walks up to a pale looking Percy. Bethany's POV

"Percy, how exactly are we supposed to find the underworld?" I ask. He shrugs. We walk in silence. We reach an alley where shadows emerge, revealing around ten wealthy kids with knifes. On instinct, Percy uncaps riptide, which goes right through the first. We run, but I'm cornered by the kids and lose Percy, Grover, and Annabeth. The kids catch up with me.

"Hello... Girl." The first one cackles.

"Hi! How are things going for you?" I smile and say merrily. This takes them by surprise before another speaks up.

"We were fine... until a dirty group of people came from the other side." He says, pointing. "Oooooo!" The guys taunt.

"That otta make her mad!" one of them says.

"For starters, where exactly is this other side?" I asked pointedly. (Although I didn't know, I'd used a British accent again. This kind of took the guys by surprise again.)

"You don't know?" one of the guys said. The others laughed. "Over there." He said, pointing to the poorer looking area on the other side of the city.

"So now, I'm going to point out that my brother, me, and my friends are not from the 'other side.' We've travelled here on the road all the way from Long Island." I tell them. "We're on a time consumed mission, and if I don't complete it by tomorrow, my brother and I will die. So I'd appreciate it if you could leave us alone, as we have enough to worry about already."

"And what's this time consumed mission?" one of them says, wrinkling their nose in disgust.

I sigh. "All I can say is, it has something with stopping-" I point to the sky. "That."

"Well, you're a very good story teller." One of them says. "Give us one reason not to kill you." "Easy. I've already lost most of what I have. I just found out who my father was 10 days ago, and that I have a half brother. Good enough for you?" I say.

"_Yes._" He says sarcastically. "I'm crying."

But they don't go away.

"I'd advise you to leave now, or I'll have to make you." I say.

"Oooooo!" They say. "What are ya gonna do about it?"

I summon the water out of a nearby pipe and create a huge wave, which I thrust at the boys. "That." I tell them, and laugh at their wet faces. They nod, and thrust a bucket of water at me, but as usual, it glances off me and my clothes, and refreshes me, healing me of my sleepiness that was a side effect from making the wave.

"Have a nice refreshing day guys!" I say cheerfully, as they stumble around, trying to find their knifes. I run off in the direction Percy and our friends ran.

I come across Percy just in time to see him running out of a store 'Crusty's Water Bed Palace.' "Bethany, we know where the underworld entrance is!" He exclaims. I start shaking, either with excitement, or nerves.

"Where?" I ask.

"Just a block away. Okay, so, each of you take one of these. Crush it when you are in need." Percy explains to us, handing us each a pearl.

"Where did you get these?" Annabeth asks.

"Okay, so Bethany, do you remember when we jumped of the gateway arch?" He asks.

"What!-" Annabeth says, shocked.

"Well I met a Nereid there, and she told me to go to Santa Monica Beach when we arrived here. There I met a servant of dads, and she gave me the pearls." He tells us.

"Hmmm." Annabeth says, looking a bit worried.

We walk up to a building called DOA Recording Studios. In the lobby, music plays on hidden speakers. The carpet and walls were steel grey, and pencil cactuses grew in corners like skeleton hands. The black leather furniture is all occupied by dead people. We walk up to the security guard. A name tag showed his name was Charon.

"Um... Hello, Charon. We're trying to get into the underworld... so can you help us?" Annabeth asks. "That is only for living souls. Die, and come back." He says.

"What do we do now?" I whisper. Percy sticks his hand in his pocket and pulls out lots and lots of Golden Drachma.

"We'll give you this. And we'll talk to Hades about giving you a pay raise." Percy says. Charon considers this.

"Well... Okay... Don't forget to mention my pay raise." He says.

We are transported down by an elevator. Then we stand on a ferry, as Charon transports us across an oily, polluted river.

Annabeth's POV

"The river styx... it's polluted..." I say. I watch scrunched up papers, diplomas, and coins float past us. "The lost hopes and dreams that the living put their hope into." Charon says.

We near the shore, which has an eerie, creepy green glow to it.


	12. Part 1 Chapter 11

Disclaimer:...

Bethany's POV As we approach the shore of the underworld, an enormous black sand beach, I feel my courage leave me. I really am scared. Charon leaves us to dwell on our own, and we walk until we find the entrance. There's an ATTENDANT ON DUTY line and an EZ DEATH line for those who don't wish to be judged. And standing on guard in between the lines is an enormous three headed dog. "Cerberus." Annabeth whispers behind me. The dog growls. "Um..." Grover starts. "He says that if we don't clear off in ten seconds he'll attack us. "Great. What do we do now?" Percy asks. "Leave it to me." Annabeth says. She pulls out a large rubber ball. We watch amused while Annabeth plays fetch with Cerberus. Finally, we can go through. But we have another problem as we walk through the metal detectors.

"Magic detected!" Sirens blare. We run. I can feel myself panicing.

We find a rotten hollow tree and hide inside it as gaunt faced ghouls pass by us.

We walk for a while, the distant obsidian towers of Hades in the distance.

Grover's POV

LURCH!

My shoes all of a sudden do a revolting thing. They flap into a cave, where a chasm the size of a city block awaits. Luckily, the others are just behind me. They manage to grab a hold on me.

The shoes fly of, disappearing into the depths of the pit. We all straiten up, panting.

"That pit..." Annabeth says. "That's Tartarus." We all exchange dark looks as we hear faint whispering around us. We take out our weapons and run.

Finally, we make it to the home of Hades. Bethany is trembling in the bright angelic light of ocean wave.

Percy's POV

Bethany casts me a frightened look before we all put away our weapons. The doors swing open, and we step in. I put an arm on Bethany's shoulder and she nods slightly as we go over the threshold.

I step in front of all of them.

Bethany's POV

I don't really pay attention to what Percy and Hades are saying. To be honest, I am terrified and completely perplexed. Not until Percy opens his backpack do I come to my senses. Something is buzzing. The master bolt.

A lightning bolt of realization comes to me. The backpack had been given to us by Ares.

"I know you came here to barter for your mother." Hades says. "Give me the Helm of Darkness and she shall be spared."

I can tell Percy is thinking really hard. We know we don't have the helm. We're told to get out the pearls.

"I'll come back for you, mom." Percy whispers. A skeleton army attacks us, and we stomp on the pearls. The effect is immediate. We are enveloped by four giant bubbles, and are lifted through to the ocean and into Santa Monica Bay. In the distance, we can see Los Angeles burning.

"Come on! We need to get the bolt to Zeus, and we don't have much time!" Then, from exhaustive efforts and stress, I pass out.

I awaken at the sound of an engine, and I am in extreme discomfort.

I sit up.

"Thank goodness Bethany!" Annabeth says, giving me a hug. I realize we're in an airplane. That explains my discomfort.

We land, and I immediately feel better.

"Alright. Grover, Annabeth, get to camp and tell the whole story to Chiron. Bethany and I are going to return the bolt." Percy explains.

We walk into the lobby, and approach a guard.

"Excuse me? Could you tell us how to get to the 600th floor?" Percy asks.

The guard looks at us strangely. "Zeus doesn't meet with any old Raggamuffin off the street."

Percy shows him the master bolt, and the guard consents to allow us on the elevator.

My hands are sweaty as we walk up Mount Olympus to Zeus's palace.

We enter the throne room, in which the thrones are arranged quite like the cabins at Camp Half-Blood. Only the two at the end are occupied. Zeus, and... Dad.


	13. Part 1 Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, PJ, LotR, or Narnia

Bethany's POV Percy squeezes my shoulder, and I feel courage surge through me. I no longer feel nervous as we cross the enormous room and kneel before our father. "Should you not address the master of this house first boy?" Zeus says angrily. "Peace, brother, it's only right that they greet their father first." Dad says. I know that voice. I look up, seeing dad clearly. He has the same rebellious look as Percy and I. He's wearing a Hawaiian shirt, khaki Bermuda shorts, and leather sandals. It dawns on me. I'd seen him before. I had thought about the ice cream incident for days. The man had given me hope, and a reminder to keep holding on, no matter what happened. I had to grow up and mature faster. Because I had to stay strong, even as a five year old. I kept holding on. It had been my dad that had done that. He had given me that reminder. That I had to stay strong. The thought almost brought tears to my eyes. But I knew I had to keep my senses. So I turn to Zeus, and listen silently as Percy tells our story. I watch as Percy lays the bolt at Zeus's feet. We remain in silence until he opens his palm and the bolt flies into it. Percy talks about his dreams of the pit we'd seen in the underworld, and of Ares. He explains things about someone that had set this plan in the first place. Then Zeus and Poseidon launch into an argument, which ends with Zeus giving word to speak no more of it. Then he looks at us. "You've done me a service, and for that, I will spare your lives." He says. "Do not presume to fly again, or you shall taste this bolt, and it will be your last sensation." Thunder shakes the palace, and with a blinding flash of lightning, Zeus is gone. We were alone with dad. "Your uncle," dad sighs. "Is known for dramatic exits. I think he would have done well as the god of theater." There is an uncomfortable silence. "Sir..." Percy asks. "What was in that pit?" "Have you not guessed?" Poseidon asks. "Kronos. Lord of the titans." Percy and I answer at the same time. The room darkens. Poseidon grips his trident. "In the first war, Zeus cut our father Kronos into a thousand pieces, just as Kronos had done to his own father, Oranos." Poseidon explains. "Zeus cast his remains into the darkest pit of Tartarus. His army was defeated, their mountain fortress destroyed, their master put into the farthest corner of the earth, and yet, Titans cannot die anymore than we gods can. Whatever is left of Kronos is still in some hideous way, still conscious of his eternal pain, still hungering for power." "He's healing." Is the first thing I say since we've arrived. "He's coming back!" Poseidon shakes his head. "From time to time over the eons, Kronos has stirred. Enters men's nightmares and breathes evil thoughts. He wakens restless monsters from the depths, but to suggest he would rise from the pit is another thing." "That's what he intends father." Percy says. "That's what he said!" Dad falls silent for a while. "Lord Zeus has closed discussion on this matter. He will not allow further discussion of this. You've completed your quest children. That's all you need do." "But-" Percy stops himself. Good catch Percy. "As you wish father." A faint smile plays on dads lips. "Obedience does not come naturally to either of you, does it?" He says. "No." Percy and I say at the same time. "Sir." "I must take some for that, I suppose. The sea does not like to be restrained." Dad says. He rises to his full height , and takes up his trident. Then, after shimmering, he becomes the size of a regular man and stands in front of Percy. He gives me a look telling me that he wants to talk to Percy in private. Then he'll talk to me. I nod, and cross a few paces, and sit on the floor. After a few minutes we switch places. "Thank you." Is the first thing I say. Poseidon chuckles. "You remind me quite a bit of your mother. She was one of the bravest mortals I've ever met." He says. "Well, when we had our run in with- well, you know." I say. I'm talking about Medusa. "She talked as if my mother had crossed paths with her." Poseidon nods. "I was going to help her, but- well she did quite a good job holding her off on her own. That's how I met her." I remember my dream. "I had a dream." I say slowly. "About... how she died." Poseidon sighs. "Your mother died from a cause from her family's world. You're part of it too. You just don't know yet. Before you go back to camp, you will go with Percy to his house. There, you will be offered something. You will have to decide at the end of the summer. Whatever you do throughout your life, know that you are truly my daughter. And know that you can stay strong through any situation. I'm sorry you were born. I've brought you a fate that is most likely destined to turn tragic." I surprisingly wasn't hurt at these words. It showed that my dad cared. "I don't mind." I say. "Your brother said the same thing." Poseidon says. "Well, I don't fear tragedy. I just hate it when people say they hate me. It makes me feel like I've done something wrong." I answer. I cross over to Percy. "We'll leave you then. We won't bother you again." We're five steps away when he calls "Perseus, Bethany!" "You did well, do not misunderstand me. You are true children of the sea god." He says. I smile for the first time. "Er... thank you." Then we leave, through Mount Olympus. As we walk pass, conversations stop, and the creatures and people turn towards us as if we're some sort of hero. We shrug this off and go down the elevator, and catch a taxi to Percy's apartment. We ring the doorbell, and there she was. Percy's POV The weariness and worries evaporate from my mother's face as soon as she sees me, and she engulfs me in a tight hug. "Percy! Oh thank Goodness! Oh my baby!" She says. She cries and runs a hand through my hair. Then she catches sight of Bethany. "Who's this?" "Sorry Miss Jackson," Bethany replies as I open my mouth to answer. "I'm Bethany Rose, Percy's half sister." My mother's face breaks into a smile. "Where's your mother?" she asks. "She must be worried." Bethany's face turns solemn, and I realize that I never questioned what happened to her mother. "I only found this out a few days ago." Bethany stutters out. "My mother is... well... d-dead. Since I was an infant." My mother instantly pales. "I'm sorry Bethany." Mom says. "It's fine. Growing up in an orphanage, I've had to live with it." "Sally! That meatloaf done yet or what?" Gabe's voice comes from the living room Mom closes her eyes and turns to me. "He isn't going to be happy to see you Percy. As for you Bethany, try to get to Percy's bedroom without him seeing you. I think two of you would anger him, one is enough for me to worry about." Bethany gives her a nod, before saying "Okay, I'll try to stay hidden." Bethany's POV "Okay dear." She points to a door, and I nod in understanding. I draw my jacket over me, and attempt to blend in with the wall. It seems to work pretty well, since the room is covered with junk, and clothing hanging all over the place. This Gabe guy could easily mistake me as that. I get to the door and close it softly. The voices outside raise, and I cross my fingers. Finally, Percy and his mother come in. My brother is fuming. "Gabe is just upset, honey." She tells him. "I'll talk to him later. I'm sure it will work out." "Mom, it'll never work out. Not as long as Gabe's here." Percy says. "I can- I'll take you to work with me for the rest of the summer. In the fall, maybe there's another boarding school-" "Mom" Percy says, looking her in the eye very seriously. Miss Jackson winces. "I'm trying Percy. I just- I need some time." A package appears on Percy's bed. It's a battered cardboard box with the address to the gods. I realize what it is. "You didn't-" I grin at Percy. He nods before turning back to his mother. "Mom. Do you want Gabe gone?" He asks. "Percy, it isn't that simple-" She starts. "Mom. Just tell me. That jerk has been hitting you. Do you want him gone or not?" Percy asks. I realize why Percy's so angry. Miss Jackson nods. "Yes Percy, I do. And I'm trying to get up my courage to tell him. But you can't do this for me. You can't solve my problems." But that was just it. That box could solve her problems. "I can do it." Percy starts. "One look inside this box, and he'll never bother you again. "No Percy!" She says. "You can't" "You deserve better than this, mom. You should go to college, get your degree. You can write your novel, meet a nice guy maybe, live in a nice house. You don't need to protect me by staying with Gabe. Let me get rid of him!" Miss Jackson wipes a tear off her face. "You sound so much like your father. He offered to stop the tide for me once. He offered to build me a palace at the bottom of the sea. He thought he could solve all my problems with a wave of his hand." "What's wrong with that?" "I think you know Percy, I think you're enough like me to understand. If my life is going to mean anything, I'm going to have to live it myself. I can't let a god take care of me, or my son. I have to find the courage on my own. Your quest has reminded me of that." _Reminder_ "You're right, Miss Jackson." I say suddenly. Percy and his mom jump. "What do you mean?" she asks me curiously. I launch into a story about my own life. Sally Jackson's POV Percy's sister. Bethany. I didn't even know about her until now. She looks around the age of 10, yet her eyes seem to show more courage and weariness than that of a normal ten year old. And she tells me her story. "I was at an orphanage for as long as I can remember. All they told me was that I was found on a beach in a basket as an infant, with a little piece of paper that had my name on it. They hated me at the orphanage, miss Jones pursed her lips whenever she looked at me. I hadn't even been a month into my education, when I was expelled, and turned into a sort of housekeeper. That day, I was sent into town to run errands. I was five at the time, so naturally, when I passed the ice cream shop, I wished I could have some ice cream. And a man just came up and bought some for me. I didn't know until today, but the man had been dad. This had given me hope, and it reminded me to find the courage to put up with things like that. I don't understand everything about myself even, and I don't know if I ever will, but I will always remember to stay strong no matter what." She's nearly in tears by the time she's done. Percy shows his brotherly instincts I didn't even know he had, and pulls her into a hug. After a while, Percy says "I'll leave the box. If he threatens you..." I nod. Percy's POV "Where will you go?" My mother asks. "Half-Blood Hill." I respond. "For the summer, or forever?" "I guess that depends." I say, choosing my words carefully. We lock eyes, and we make a silent agreement. We will see how things stood at the end of the summer. She turns to Bethany. "You're always welcome to stay with us. You know- live with us." Bethany's eyes turn as wide as saucers. "Y-you mean..." "Yes, I'm willing to adopt you." My mom says. Bethany stands up and gives us both a bone crushing hug. "Th-thank you! I will definitely consider it!" she says excitedly. She turns serious. "Is there a way I can get to the door without Gabe seeing me?" I ask. "We'll distract him." I say mischievously. Bethany smiles, before we walk out of the bedroom.


	14. Part 1 Chapter 13 (Conclusion to Part 1)

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, PJ, LotR, or Narnia.

Bethany's POV

When we returned to Camp Half Blood, we were treated like we'd won some game show. We wore laurel wreaths to a big feast prepared in our honor. We also led a procession down to the camp fire, where we burned burial shrouds prepared while we were gone. As Percy and I had no other siblings, other cabins had volunteered to make them. The Ares cabin had made Percy's out of a bed sheet, with which they painted exed out smiley faces around the word loser. I teased him that they thought he'd die with a smile on his face. He punched me and told me to shut up.

The Aphrodite cabin had made my shroud. Though I appreciated the effort, it was a little too... Sparkly. It had been made out of light blue cotton, with dark blue swirls of glitter all over it, as well as a border of purple rhinestones. Percy told me he didn't know I was that girly. I just laughed and told him (sarcastically) that it was because we'd spent our whole time trying to stay alive.

Grover had received a searchers license from the council of cloven elders to search for the missing nature god, Pan. Apparently, it was a bit dangerous, so I was a little worried. He looked happy though, so I wished him luck.

The past few weeks had been a blast. I'd made new friends, trained, and fell asleep listening to the calming sound of the sea in the Poseidon cabin. The camp store had given me camp clothes, which helped with my lack of wardrobe. Percy had told me all about certain things; him causing the pipes to explode when Clarisse had tried to introduce him to a toilet, and his fight with Ares. In turn, I had told him about my life at the Orphanage, and the ice cream.

Now, two letters arrived in the Poseidon cabin. One for Percy... And one for me.

Bethany,

I'm quite well. Gabe has mysteriously disappeared. I reported him missing to the police, but I'm sure they'll never find him.

I choke a laugh. Medusa's head had done it's work.

I sold a sculpture, which I call the Poker Player, to a collector through a gallery. I made enough money to get a new apartment, and get a tuition down for a first semester at NYU.

Anyways, I wrote to inform you that my offer still stands. If you want to stay at CHB year round, I won't stop you. But if you accept my offer, I have a room that you can have, and you and Percy could attend a nice private school I found. You could ask Chiron to release you on the 16th, so I can get you settled in. Please consider this!

Best regards,

Sally Jackson

Poseidon's words come echoing back to me. _Your mother died from a cause from her family's world. You're part of it too. You just don't know yet. Before you go back to camp, you will go with Percy to his house. There, you will be offered something. You will have to decide at the end of the summer._

Whatever world my mom was in, that was a mystery. However, this was the decision I have to make. And it was a hard one.

I imagined Annabeth, stuck here for what seemed to be forever, and my mind was made up. I'd go stay with the Jackson's. I realize I don't have much time to decide, since its July, and August will be upon me soon.

Percy had gotten a letter too, and I decide to ask him about it.

"Hi Percy!" I exclaim behind him. He jumps.

"Hello sis." He groans. I giggle mischievously, sitting down at the Poseidon table.

"I got a letter from your mom." I inform him. "She was asking about what she offered when we left your house. Any advice?"

"Oh, yeah, she mentioned that in my letter." Percy replied. "She's hoping that both of us will come and live with her. It's your decision, but it would make her very happy.

I consider this. I could either be at camp, living a hero's life, or be out in the world, trying to be normal.

My thoughts are interrupted as our food arrives. Bread and strawberries, as usual.

I push half the strawberries into the fire on the center of the table, and whisper 'Poseidon'. The aroma of mint ice cream fills the air. This makes me smile as I turn to Percy.

"I think I'm going to accept your moms offer, if it effects your decision at all."

I skip down to the staff table.

"Can I help you?" Chiron asks.

"Yeah." I reply. "Percy's mom offered for me to stay with them, and she's asking if I can leave on the 16th to get settled in."

"Oh. That's fine." Chiron says. "I take it you have declined staying year round?" He asks. I can sense the hope in his voice.

"Yes." I answer. "I'm sorry, but I want to try to be normal for a bit, however hard that may be."

Chiron nods.

The rest of July goes by in a blur, and soon, it's the morning of August 16th. All I basically need, is to stuff a bunch of camp T-Shirts and blue jeans into a pouch, so I'm ready to leave in five minutes. I meet Miss Jackson at the top of the hill.


	15. Introduction to Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, PJ, LotR, or Narnia

Bethany's POV

I stare out the window, thinking about yesterday. I'd been greeted by Ms. Ja- mom, and she'd insisted on taking me clothing shopping when the size of my wardrobe had been revealed. Today was August 17th, and we were going to pick up Percy if he decides against staying year round.

We arrive at half blood hill at a quarter to twelve, just as Percy bounds up to us, an urgent look on his face when he sees me.

After being hugged by Ms.- Mom- we start the drive home, and I find out what's bothering him.

"It was Luke." Percy says as soon as he gets in the car.

"Luke did what?" I ask, confused.

"Luke stole the lightning bolt to get it to Kronos. He tampered with the shoes to try and drag me into Tartarus."

I say nothing, for the shock is overwhelming.

Finally I speak up. "What are we going to do about it?"

"We're going to ask for a quest next summer to look for him" he says immediately. I just nod and we sit in silence for the rest of the ride.

We find out that m-mom had signed us up for a school not far from here, which starts on the 26th. Everything seemed normal- that is until the doorbell rang at exactly 12:00 am.

"Who would come here at this hour?" Mom asks. Percy and I share a look. It's most likely a monster... That wants to eat us. It also could be Luke. We both reveal our swords and mom seems to understand. Slowly, we creep towards the door. I tell ocean wave to tone down the light, and thankfully, it works. We count to three, and swing the door open, where an odd sight meets our eyes.

An old man with hair and a beard to his waist stands before us, and that's not the oddest part. He is wearing some sort of robe that falls to his feet. He looks at us, our swords drawn and fierce looks with amusement in his twinkling blue eyes. A thought occurs to me. This man is no monster. And to add confusion, the man speaks.

"Happy Birthday, Bethany Rose."


	16. Part 2 Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, PJ, LotR, or Narnia

Bethany's POV

"Happy Birthday, Bethany Rose."  
Percy and I stand there bewildered. It's not my birthday, as far as I know. It's Percy's. We must have looked ridiculous, standing there in our Pajamas, swords aiming at an old man. He doesn't look like a monster, and he's certainly not acting like one.  
"Excuse me?" I say. "It's Percy's birthday, not mine."  
"Really?" The man says, looking mildly interested. "This is an odd and fun coincidence. Happy Birthday to you too, young man."  
Percy and I share a glance. I'm getting more confused by the minute.  
"Are you going to invite me inside?" the man says. "It's probably dangerous for people like you two to hang around outside, especially at this time of night."  
How did he know? "Very well, come inside. I'm afraid we have a lot of questions to ask you." I say.  
The man's eyes twinkle, as if this excites him.  
Once we close the door, the man crosses to the couch and sits down. M-mom (I'm still trying to get used to that) gives us a questioning look, but Percy gestures for her to listen. The three of us sit on chairs, and the man starts to talk.  
"My name is Albus Dumbledore," The man says. "although, if Bethany chooses to go to my school, she most likely will just call me Professor. We've been looking for her for a while now, and finally I was able to find her yesterday. She's been missing from our world, and most of us doubt that she is even alive."  
"Your world?" I ask. This just keeps getting better and better.  
"That's what I came to talk to you about. We tried to send you owls, but they always turned up missing." Dumbledore says. "You're extremely well protected. We've never encountered the protection that has been around you."  
I blush. Owls had apparently been turning up lost at Camp Half Blood all summer. They always end up looking clumsy, and there were always a bunch of torn up pieces of paper all over them. They were always never able to get through the barrier. And to think it was because of me...  
"Just get to the point." I say. "I hate it when people try to explain things by telling super long stories."  
Dumbledore chuckles, his eyes glinting miraculously. "Alright. Bethany, you're a witch."  
That of course, I had not been expecting. After around thirty seconds I realize my mouth is open. I close it. "What!?"  
"I know it's hard to believe, especially because of everything that happened this summer." He says.  
"How-"  
"Yes I know, your mother only ever told me about your father."  
"You knew-"  
"Yes I knew her. Amethyst Rose was a remarkable student. I was very grieved to learn of her death. Of course, during that week, a lot of great witches and wizards suffered."  
"Okay..." I say.  
M-mom clears her throat. "Is there any other reason you decided to come here?"  
As if to answer her question, an owl flies in the room, dropping a letter onto my lap and landing on Percy's head, who is so startled he runs it through with riptide. Fortunately for the owl, it's mortal, so it wasn't harmed.  
I smirk at Percy who sends me a glare. I smile innocently at him, before opening the letter.  
"Dear Miss Rose, We are Pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I read.  
"But Bethany's already enrolled in another school." mom says, confused.  
"We can take care of that." Dumbledore assures her.  
"Bethany, do you want to do this?" she says, looking at me. Her expression says 'It's your decision, and I'll respect it.  
I nod. "I do want to do this. If my mom went to this school, so do I."  
"Alright then Bethany, I will arrive at half past ten to pick you up." The man says, turning to leave.  
"Wait-" I start, but the man had already turned on the spot and disappeared with a loud CRACK!  
"Sorry for giving your birthday an early start." I tell Percy.  
"It's okay." Percy says, giving me a teasing smile. "Besides, if that man's correct, it's your birthday too."  
"Which reminds me. What would you like, Bethany?" Mi- Mom asks. (Oh forget it, I'll just start calling her Sally) I feel myself go red.  
"You really don't have to-"  
"Yes, I do. You've never known when your birthday was before, and you definitely haven't gotten presents." Sally insists. (Much easier.)  
"But-"  
"Bethany, I probably wouldn't argue." Percy says, grinning at my embarrassment.  
"Fine. Anything you want, as long as it's under twenty dollars." I say. I turn on my heel to get some rest before the morning.


	17. Part 2 Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, PJ, LotR, or Narnia

Percy's POV

I wake up, wondering to all the gods on Olympus why I'm so tired. Then it all comes flooding back to me. Bethany.

I stretch, and walk into the kitchen, finding Bethany dressed to go to London. She looks a bit nervous, but she smiles cheekily when she sees me.

"Happy birthday Percy!" She yells.

"Bethany!" Mom says disapprovingly. "Don't yell inside the house."

"Sorry."

We go about our breakfast as normally as we can. It doesn't however, stop us from wondering about the man. Ten a clock comes and goes. Right at ten thirty, the doorbell rings. Bethany starts hyperventilating.

Bethany's POV

The moment the clock hits ten thirty, a familiar crack fills the house, the sound bouncing against the walls like a ping pong ball. Dumbledore appears in the kitchen, chuckling at my brother who's scarfing down a bit of blue toast.

"Are you ready to go, Bethany?" Dumbledore asks. I nod. "Take my arm."

What? He's crazy.

"Why?" I ask. Dumbledore chuckles again. I roll my eyes. If this guy is trying to kill me, he'll find that it hurts to be punched in the face by an angry demigod. I take his arm. I feel a sensation of being squeezed through a tight, airless tube, before I land next to Dumbledore, fighting to keep my food down.

After a couple of seconds, I begin to take in my surroundings. We're in a busy London street full of regular mortals. A few give Dumbledore a weird look, but he doesn't seem to mind. We approach a small doorway that appears to be unnoticed by any of the passerby. I notice a sign over it. The Leaky Cauldron.

I have little time to puzzle over this before I walk inside.

I am overwhelmed by the amount of people in the pub.

"Hello Dumbledore! Escorting a student I see!" The barkeeper says. Dumbledore nods.

I am led into a small room. Dumbledore gets out his wand and taps a certain brick. It quivers, and soon, a hole appears, turning into a large archway that reveals a long twisting alleyway.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Dumbledore says.

I walk down the alley, partly amazed at the wonderful shops, and partly worried about being attacked by monsters.

"First we're going to get some money out of your vault. Then you can explore around as much as you want." Professor Dumbledore explains. We nod, and head toward a white marble building.

"Gringotts." Dumbledore explains.

"Okay..." I say, unsure. We walk up to the building, where two odd creatures, goblins, Dumbledore tells me, open the door, where a poem (which I sadly am too dyslexic to decipher) is imprinted. The room was made of rich marble, and more goblins sat behind a large counter, weighing coins, and many large jewels. We approach a particular goblin, who seems to know Dumbledore, because when he looks up, he jumps.

"D-Dumbledore! What brings you here?" He asks.

"I am here to escort Bethany Rose to her vault." He replies. The goblin gives a start of surprise before looking over at me.

"But she doesn't look anything like her mother!"

"I can assure you she will be recognized." Dumbledore says. He draws out a golden key decorated with emeralds.

"Very well." The goblin says. "I'll have Rookwood take you down there."

We are led by a short goblin with a white beard, who I assume is Rookwood, into a stone passageway lit by torches. I am herded into a cart, which goes so fast I think I'm going to be sick. I definitely prefer walking. Oh well. Finally, the cart comes to a stop.

"Vault 54" Rookwood says. Holy Hera, how old is this vault?

The vault looked like the ones we'd passed, but that was from the outside. When Rookwood put the key in the lock, I was in for a surprise. When years of smoke cleared out, I saw a room made of white stone. Many marble statues lined the walls. Goblets stood proudly on the table.

At the head of the room, a very old statue of a great king sat, holding his marble sword proudly up in the air. Pages upon pages of parchment were put upon dusty wooden shelves. And in the middle of the room, heaps of gold, silver, and bronze sat.

Dumbledore chuckled at my face.

"I really don't need all this." I say.

"Oh, you can pass what you don't need to your children." He replies.

"If I even survive long enough to get married." I mutter. I take a few coins and put them in my purse. I'm about to leave, when I decide something.

"Wait!" I run over to a table a pick up a goblet. Of course it had to be made of silver and rubies,and full of weathering from being in here for Hades knows how long, but it would do.

I then consent to follow Dumbledore out of my vault.


	18. Part 2 Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, PJ, LotR, and Narnia.

Bethany's POV

I was more than relieved when I got out of Gringotts. I bring out the list again, which Dumbledore helps me decipher.

I buy my books, and of course they had to look so complicated I thought my eyes would fall out.

I had fun getting my other things though. The day didn't seem to get any weirder then it had. That is until I went to get my robes.

"What is your name dearie?" Madam Malkin asked. I hesitated before answering. When I said my name, she dropped her wand.

"You're alive!?' She spluttered.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, never mind. Forgive me, I was being rude."

But the weirdest part was when I went to get my wand.

"Hello?" I call, my voice echoing through the empty shop. A sharp snap reveals a man on a ladder.

"Hello miss. How may I help you?"

"I've come to get a wand, sir."

"Ah, we'll." Ollivander says. "How may I help you miss..."

"Rose." I help him.

Ollivander stumbles backwards a bit.

"Are you okay sir?"

"Yes. I remember your mother." He says. Well that's... Creepy. "Oak and Pheonix feather. Great wand."

I stare at him, not sure if I should look around.

Ollivanders shop reminded me of a shoe store. Soon I found out that it was exactly like shopping in a shoe store.

"Willow, dragon heartstring, 12 and 1/2 inches." He hands me the wand. Almost immediately, he snatches it away. This is repeated quite a few times. But every time the wands are taken away, Ollivander gets increasingly happier. And my suspicion gets increasingly larger that this man is insane.

Finally- "Redwood and unicorn hair, 13 inches."

I take the wand and instantly a flash of gold light blinds the room. When the light dies down, a golden Greek omega is visible on the inside of my left wrist. I quickly hide it from sight. I look back at Ollivander who looked quite startled.

"Never in my time have I seen anything like that." He says.

"You mean... It isn't normal for something like that to happen?" I ask.

"No."

"Oh."

"Nor did I expect it to come from that wand. Yes, the wood was rather fine, but I didn't expect it to be that powerful." Ollivander says.

I shrug. I know nothing about wands. I pay 7 galleons for the wand and walk out of the shop.

Dumbledore meets me outside.

"Well?"

I tell him what happened, minus the part about the omega.

"Ah, well. This shows that you have put power in the wand." Dumbledore says wisely. Although I bet Annabeth would have a better explanation.

I wander over to the pet shop next. I've never owned a pet, nor am I sure if Sally would approve. But I've heard owls are really useful, so I want to get one.

Fifteen minutes later, I come out of Eyelopes Owl Emporium carrying a cage containing an owl with soft grey feathers, which was hooting happily.

All my shopping was done, so Dumbledore aparated out of the alley. But he didn't take me home. Instead, we are, again in a mortal street, in front of an shop window displaying nothing except a couple of gel manikins. Dumbledore leans forward, and whispers something to the manikins. I catch a name-Johnathan. What's really creepy is that the manikin actually nods. Next thing I know, I'm standing in a whitewashed room, approaching a receptionist.

"Where are we? What are we doing here?" I ask Dumbledore. He doesn't answer.

"We're here to see Johnathan Rose." He tells the receptionist.


	19. Part 2 Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, PJ, LotR, or Narnia

Dumbledore's POV

Bethany, the poor girl, has no idea what's going on. I can't explain fully either. As the name escapes my lips it echoes in my head. _Johnathan Rose. _I remember when I taught him, the boy who always seemed so cheerful. His future was doomed from the start.  
As the attendant leads us through the hospital, I watch Bethany's face, furrowed with deep confusion. It brings back memories of the past.  
_Johnathan Rose had come to Hogwarts in the seventies. He definitely had a sense of humor. He, along with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew had caused all sorts of mischief around Hogwarts. It's hard to imagine him with a look of pain on his face. He had cared greatly for his sister, Amethyst. Oh, that girl would glare up a storm if she was ever called that. She preferred to be called Amy.  
After the siblings had left Hogwarts, Amy left on vacation in America. She didn't return for 6 months. When she finally appeared again in Britain, she had this mysterious girl with her. This had concerned Johnathan greatly, especially when she mentioned the child was her own. He confronted me about it, and I spoke to Amy. Then she told me that she had met someone. Someone from another world. A Greek god. She wouldn't tell me which one. And then she told me that the child was half god. This child was named Bethany Peridot Rose.  
Lord Voldemort found out about the child. He did not know the full secret, thank Merlin, but he knew there was something about the child that meant something. He didn't think it had anything to do with the prophecy, but he knew Bethany's mysterious appearance meant something. He ordered his servants to hunt her down. And kill her. The death eaters found Johnathan and tortured him. But he did not know anything about Bethany or where she was. They left him, insane. Eventually, Amy found out the Death Eaters were coming for her. She fled to the coast of Britain, and sent her little girl out to sea. When the wizarding world found this out, everyone thought Bethany was dead. The Death Eaters killed Amy, and retreated back to their master. They obviously thought she would die at sea. And I did too. This was the day before Voldemort met his downfall to Harry Potter._  
_ Until a week ago, I thought she was dead. I found out that she was in America. The place where it all started._  
I am brought back to earth when the St. Mungos attendant leads us into a department 'Permanent Injuries of Insanity.'  
Bethany gives me a weird look. No doubt, she's completely bewildered. But she doesn't know. For a moment, I consider telling her what I had been thinking about. But I thought better of it. Too young.

Bethany's POV

Dumbledore hasn't been talking much. His eyes had been glazed over on the way up here. I wonder what he was thinking about.  
The attendant leads us to a door and opens it. It makes a small _creak _before I hear what's coming from the inside.  
"—BEST FRIENDS GONE, AMY AND HER PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRL DEAD! BETHANY! WHERE IS BETHANY?!"  
Apparently this is a normal occurrence in this room, because the attendant fishes out a pair of earplugs, like all the nurses.  
"Johnathan? You have a visitor."  
A nurse holding a clipboard comes forward. "Who are you. I don't think it's wise to allow people to come near him. He yells so loud it would give one a seizure."  
"Sorry. My name's Bethany Rose."  
Just as it had happened in Madam Malkins, the nurse drops her clipboard. _CRASH!_  
The room is silent. Until-  
"BETHANY! WHERE IS BETHANY?!"  
The nurse regains her composure. "Right here sir."  
She gives me a little push towards the man. That's when it hits me. That man... Johnathan Rose. That would make him a relative of mine.  
"Shush, it's alright. I'm right here."  
The man looks at me, many years of pain showing in his eyes , his blankets wrapped around him like a toga from thrashing around so much.  
"Are you Bethany?" he whimpers.  
"Yes. I'm Bethany."  
"Am I dead?"  
"Why would you be dead. You're alive."  
Then the man does something that no one would ever expect. He unravels his arm from the blanket, and takes off... a ring.  
The ring is quite strange. The band is a silvery color, though something tells me that it's made of something... older. The ring depicted two intertwined serpents with emerald eyes, met beneath a golden crown of flowers.  
"Take it... Take it..." The man whispers. "Then I may pass on in peace. And I'll know that my sisters daughter has continued our good deeds." My eyes widen. I know who this man is now. My uncle.  
I take the ring, not sure what to do.  
"Thank you... t-thank you... T-t-thank y-you." The man whispers, his breath becoming hoarse. I realize he'd been holding on for someone like me to come along before he passed away.  
Then the relative I'd only known for a minute died right before my eyes while I held his hand.  
That's when it hit me. Hard. For the first time in months, I cried.


	20. Part 2 Chapter 5

Selene's POV

"Are you sure you have everything?" My mom asks for the millionth time.  
"Yes! I do. I quadruple checked just for you!" I say. My mom looks relieved. She envelopes me in a hug.  
"C-can't b-breath!" I gasp. She lets me go.  
"Make sure you be careful. Watch out for Peeves. Say hi to the fat lady. Make your father and I-" She cuts off, and her expression turns sad. "Just go, Selene. Make me proud." I nod and walk off. She always does things like that. She needs to be left alone.  
I make my way through the crowded station and spot a girl, a book in one hand, attempting to push her trunk into a compartment.  
"Would you like some help?" I ask her. "I will if you let me sit in this compartment."  
The girl raises her head and studies me. "Sure." She says. Together we hoist up her trunk and put it on the luggage rack. Then we do the same with mine.  
"Yay!" I say, pulling my kitten's (Lilac) basket up with me. No sooner did we sit down, the compartment door slid open and a boy stepped in.  
"Hi, Seamus." The girl says without looking up from her book.  
"Hi. I was just looking to see where you were, Emily." Seamus says. He leaves as soon as he had come.  
"Hi. I'm Selene Howard." I tell her.  
"Oh, hi." She says, looking up. "I'm Emily. Emily Finnegan."  
"It's nice to meet you." I tell her. I gesture to the book. "What are you reading?"  
She smiles. "City of Bones. It's a muggle book."  
"Must be good. I'll have to read it some time." I say. "I brought my own book." I pull a book out of my bag that I've been desperate to read. The girl smiles again and once again turns her attention to the book. I open _The Secrets of Wandlore, Volume 1 _and begin to read. After a few minutes, the compartment opens again.  
"Excuse me." Says a voice, a mixture of shyness and excitement consuming the room. "Would it be okay if I sat here?"  
We both look up to see the girl who had spoken. She looks fine to me. No evil sort of aura coming from her like those people that are bound to be Slytherins. She does look sort of familiar.  
"Sure. Selene Howard." I reach foreword, and cheekily shake her hand.  
"Emily Finnegan." Emily says, returning to her book.  
She smiles. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Bethany Rose."  
I freeze. I remember mom telling me that story.  
_ "There once was a girl and her name was Amy Rose. She decided that she needed a break from the toils of Europe and went on vacation in America. She stayed longer then she planned. When she had returned, she had a baby girl with her. The girls name was Bethany Rose. Amy and Bethany were in danger so they had to hide. They hid in Amy's best friend's house near the beach. But their refuge didn't last long. They were found. Amy ran to the beach, and set her little girl in a little wicker basket. She cast it out to sea. Why she did this, I will never know. Bethany is probably dead. Amy died as well."_  
_"Why do you know so much about this?" I remember my nine year old self asking._  
_"Amy was my best friend." My mom had said._  
"Anyone in there?" Bethany's voice brings me back to my senses. I can sense Emily's shock to. Anyone would know. _Everyone _knows. That she should be dead. No baby would be able to be set across the sea in a basket. Emily and I speak in sync.  
"You're _alive_!?"


	21. Part 2 Chapter 6

Bethany's POV

"You're alive!?"

"Of course I'm alive. I'm standing right here." I say, confused. "Why wouldn't I be- Oh. That."

Selene is still staring at me, gaping. I decide to help her.

"Er... Hi?" I say, not sure about saying her anything else.

She snaps out of it and regains her composure. "Oh. Er... sorry."

I turn to the other girl. "And who might you be?"

"Emily." The girl says. "Emily Finnegan."

"Well it's nice to meet you both." I say.

And from that moment on, even though it wasn't said allowed, we were all friends.

We'd been sitting in the compartment for a while now. Emily was reading her book. It must be good because she'd been reading for ages. Selene is making attempts to learn Latin, which actually is pretty good for a first try. I do my best to help her; being a demigod, I can understand a few phrases.

I had decided to write a letter to Chiron about what had been happening since I left camp and where I was heading. I was just finishing it when a girl with bushy brown hair came in.

"Excuse me? Have you seen a toad?" She asks. "Neville's lost one."

"Sorry, no." I glance around the compartment. "Do you need help looking?"

"Oh, yes please." The girl says, sounding a bit relieved. I glance at Selene, and she gives me a slight nod, telling me she doesn't mind. I get up and walk out of the compartment.

"I'm Bethany Rose." I tell her as we leave the compartment.

"You're alive?" She asks.

"Oh. Yes. Is this the reaction I'm going to get from everyone, every time I try to introduce myself."

"Probably. You're mentioned in _Hero's Who Gave Their Lives, Children Who Were Unfairly Killed, _and _Lost Children of the Rise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. _I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you. Ugh. A bunch of books about me I can't even read."

"You can read them, they're actually quite nice."

"Do words float off the page every time you try to read something."

"Oh. You're dyslexic, aren't you." Hermione asks.

"Yep." I say, popping the P. "And ADHD. That's partly why I wanted to help. Needed to move around again."

"Oh. That must be torture." She says.

"Not so bad once you get used to it."

We approach another compartment. Inside, there are two boys munching on some of the Wizard treats I saw Selene buy from the trolley earlier.

Hermione asks again. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

The boys shake their heads and I am able to see them more clearly. One has red hair, and smudge marks on his nose from where a mother probably attempted to wipe dirt off it. The other has black hair that sticks up in all different places, and green eyes framed with cheap wiry glasses. Hermione spots the fact that Ron is holding a wand over a large fat rat. Uh oh... Hermione is going to go all Annabeth over the poor boys.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it." The red haired boy says. But Hermione didn't hear him.

"Oh. Are you doing magic? Let's see then." Hermione says eagerly. Yes, I was right!

The boy with the red hair clears his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

I stifle a giggle behind my hand, as the rat flickers uselessly.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione amusedly asks. "Well it's not very good, is it. I've tried a few simple spells just for practice, and they've all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased. Of course, I mean, it's the best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard—I've learned all our course books by heart, of course. I hope it will be enough—I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. Who are you?"

Wow. That girl can talk. By the looks on the boy's faces, they were in shock. The black haired one looks worried that he didn't learn the course books by heart.

"I'm Ron Weasley." The redhead mutters.

"Harry Potter." says the other boy.

"Are you really?" Hermione says. I turn to look at her confusedly. But she isn't looking at me. She's looking at the black haired boy who'd introduced himself as Harry. "I know all about you, of course—I got a few books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I?" Said Harry, looking a bit dazed. Poor boy.

"At least now I know I'm not the only one." I say, trying to make him feel a bit better. He reminds me a bit of Percy. "You should see what happens every time I try to introduce myself." I make an impression of Selene. "'You're alive?' honestly."

"Who are you then?" Ron asks.

"Bethany Rose."

"You're alive?!" He practically yells.

I snort. "See. It's sort of weird. I mean, I'm standing right here!"

Harry looks a little more reassured, knowing he's not the only one suffering.

"I'm going to go back to the compartment." I tell Hermione. "I think you are doing a good job, and I have to finish a letter."

I go back to the compartment, and find the entrance blocked by a blond haired boy and two enormous backsides.

"Exactly what is going on?" I sigh.


	22. Part 2 Chapter 7

Bethany's POV

"Exactly what is going on?" I sigh.

The blonde boy turns to me, his face sneering. "I was just telling Howard that her mum is a good for nothing blood traitor as well as she."

The atmosphere changes immediately. Even though I have no idea what it means, it doesn't seem to be a very nice term.

"And you're blocking the way into the compartment. Where I so happen to be sitting." I say.

"Yeah, I'll get out of your way. If you tell Howard I'm right, since Finnegan didn't agree with me." The boy says. His goons snicker dumbly.

"What did you say your name was?" I say, anger building up inside me.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He sneers. The anger starts banging around in my head like water does to a too full closed container. "Might I ask you yours?"

A wave roars in my ears as an enormous amount of water hits Malfoy in the face, drenching him and his enormous friends with water. Apparently as my anger had been building up, I had cracked open the water jug. Oops. I'm going to have to ask Chiron how to better control my powers.

"That's Bethany Rose to you." I sneer at him, able to shove past him during their moment of shock.

And of course, the git decides to say "Your alive!?"

I sigh. "Honestly, the next person who says that is going to be punched into Tartarus."

Malfoy looks confused for a second. "Tartarus? What's that?"

"Why don't you go find a book and read about it. Then you'd be doing something useful."

"More useful then hanging around blood traitors like you." Malfoy says. Then he leaves.

"At least he left." I sigh. I turn to Selene who's staring at me with wide eyes.

"How did you do that?" She asks. _Oh no. _I play dumb.

"Do what?" I ask.

"The water thing." _Well that didn't work. Plan B._

"Oh... er... accidental magic, I suppose." I lie lamely.

"Well... okay." Selene says, not looking totally convinced.

Emily's POV

The train pulls into Hogsmeade station, and Selene, Bethany, and I jump off the train, our robes billowing behind us. I had finished my book about 30 minutes before, and I had been getting increasingly anxious ever since.

Selene is still a bit freaked out after the incident with the water. Bethany could have been telling the truth about it being accidental magic, but in my opinion, It does look a bit fishy. (a/n sorry, bad pun) It really did show that Malfoy kid, though. He was being really nasty.

"Firs' years over here!" A voice shouts. The voice belongs to an enormous man with an excessive amount of facial hair.

"Merlin's beard." Selene breathes.

"Don' be shy now, come along" The man says happily. **"C'mon, follow me - any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!"**

** We stumble down what seems to be a steep narrow path. A forest looms on either side of us.**

** "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," The man calls over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."**

** Many people gasp, and there's a loud "Ooooh."**

** The path had opened to the edge of a lake. On the other side, an enormous castle stood, perched atop a mountain on the opposite side, the lights glistening through the darkness so they seemed like stars.**

** "No more'n four to a boat!" The man calls, gesturing to a fleet of boats. Selene, Bethany and I climb in one, and we are soon joined by a boy who introduces himself as Ernie MacMillan. **

** "Everyone in?" The man calls. "Right then—FORWORD!" He bellows, causing many of us to jump. **

** Bethany looked especially happy in the boat, and she actually let her hand glide on the water while we floated over the lake. It must have been my imagination, but we were going a bit slower than all the boats. I didn't mind though—we got to enjoy the boat ride for a bit longer than everyone else.**

** "HEADS DOWN!" The man bellows, as we sail underneath a curtain of ivy, gliding down a looming dark tunnel that seemed to be taking us right underneath the castle. We reach some sort of underground harbor, where we all step off onto rocks and pebbles.**

** "Oy! You there! Is thi' your toad?" The man asks.**

** "Trevor!" Neville cries, looking relieved. **

** We crowd around a huge oak door, on which the man knocks three times with his enormous fist.**

**Bethany's POV**

** The door swings open, revealing a tall witch with a stern face. My first thought is ****_Oh, no. My ADHD is screwed. _****And indeed, if I'm correct in thinking that this teacher is extremely strict, I am definitely going to have a bit of a hard time with my desire to move around.**

** "The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid announces happily. **

** "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."**

** We follow her into an abnormally large hall and I'm thinking ****_Holy Hera._**** The hall is ancient looking and probably could fit the entirety of Zeus' cabin inside. (And that's saying something, considering that Zeus' cabin is the biggest and the bulkiest) We crowd in, and I can feel nervousness cover the majority of the first years like a mist after it has rained.**

** "Welcome to Hogwarts," says Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term-banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."**

** Wow. That woman is worse than Annabeth. And that's saying something. But I guess she ****is ****a professor. **

** "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."**

** I sigh, and start wondering what they would have us do to sort us. Maybe we had to do a spell? If that's it, then I'm on the train home already.**

** Professor McGonagall returns. "Form a line, and follow me." She says. We do as she says. **

** The Great Hall is even more enormous than the entrance hall. Thousands of candles float in midair, glittering over the golden plates on the four tables. But the best part was the ceiling—a swirling mass of stars.**

** "It's bewitched to look like the night sky." Hermione whispers, somewhere along the line.**

** I hadn't been this amazed since my trip to Olympus. Although the ceiling wasn't as impressive as a mountain hovering over New York city, it still was pretty cool.**

** Professor McGonagall silently places an old raggedy hat on a stool. Everyone stares at it, so I stare at it too.**

** The hat opens a rip near the brim and it begins to sing. **

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hall breaks into applause and the sorting begins with "Abbot, Hannah"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

So that's what we're supposed to do.

The sorting doesn't take my interest until "Finnegan, Emily."

Emily's POV

"_Hmm..._" A voice says inside my head, making me jump a bit. "_Quite brave. Oh! A twin. I'm excited to do your brother. Let's see. Smart. Books. Brave. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw... hmm. Oh, Your wits outshine your bravery."_

The hat shouts "RAVENCLAW!"

I sigh and join the Ravenclaw table, watching my brother get sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Well, that was weird. Although It makes sense. I'm definitely smarter than Seamus.

Granger, Hermione becomes a Gryffindor, which surprises me because she sounds as if she had swallowed every single book she's read. Then it's time for Selene to be sorted.

Selene's POV

_"I see. You are much like your father, although you are much more mature." _The hat says in my head. _"I say—_GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall breaks into applause. I do a fist pump as I sit down. My mom was in this house, and I guess dad was in it too, considering what the hat said.

I send Emily a sad smile. I had been hoping we'd be in the same house. I then continue watching the sorting. I'm anxiously waiting for Bethany's turn. Then-

"Potter, Harry."

I gasp. A raven haired boy steps forward.

"Potter, did she say?" People are asking. "The Harry Potter?"

A few moments. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall roars, and Harry runs over to our table and sits next to one of the Weasley's, looking quite relieved. I smile.

The Malfoy boy gets sorted into Slytherin.

"I'm not surprised." I grumble. Finally-

"Rose, Bethany."

"She's alive?!" The hall choruses in one hiss. I giggle lightly as Bethany sends the hall a very angry glare indeed.

Bethany's POV

The hat hadn't even sat on my head for one second when it shouts "MERLIN'S BEARD!"

"_What_?" I ask it. "_Aren't you supposed to sort me?_"

The hat apparently hadn't listened to me, as it continued. "Y-YOU- A DAUGHTER OF—"

"_Please don't blow my cover."_

_"Oh, right, sorry—_GRYFFINDOR!"

I sigh thankfully, before handing the hat to Professor McGonagall, who indeed, looks quite startled, and I have a hunch that the hat had never had an outburst like that during a sorting.

I walk over to Selene, who is grinning at me broadly. I wave over at Emily and smile. At least we're all friends.

I look at my empty plate, and realize how hungry I am. I seemed to have eaten the lunch Sally packed for me ages ago.


	23. Part 2 Chapter 8

Selene's POV  
I watch, fascinated, as the food appears out of nowhere, before helping myself to steak and potatoes. Bethany does it herself as well, and is about to take a big bite before she drops her fork so suddenly you might have thought it was on fire.  
"Hold on." She says. I furrow my brown in confusion, as she runs up to Dumbledore and whispers something. He just chuckles, and a small fire appears at our table. Bethany runs back, ignoring the humored whispers as she passes by. She then seizes her plate and fork and scrapes a large piece of steak into the fire, whispering something inaudible. Emily gives me a questioning look. I shrug.  
Bethany then starts wolfing down her food.  
"What was that about?" I ask her.  
"Cultural customs." Bethany says, a twinkle in her eye.  
I decide it's best not to ask questions. "Oh."  
After dinner, Dumbledore sends us up to bed, and we are told to follow Percy the Prefect to the Gryffindor common room.  
We are led up a variety of staircases. Bethany is ecstatic about the moving paintings. Finally we make it to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
"Password?" She asks.  
"Caput Draconis." Percy tells her. She gives us all a smile, analyzing us before we all parade into a richly decorated warm room full of squashy armchairs.  
Percy directs us to the dormitories, in which Bethany and I head to immediately and flop into fluffy beds, falling asleep nearly immediately.

Bethany's POV  
I'm eating breakfast when a swirl of owls fly into the hall, dropping letters at their recipients.  
"Mails here!" Selene says, jumping up. Emily and I watch amusedly as she catches a letter from a tawny owl.  
I'm almost surprised when a familiar soft grey owl materializes next to me, a piece of notebook paper in his beak.  
"Thanks Johnny." I smile, unraveling the paper and offering him my bacon rinds.

_Bethany,_  
_You're owl startled us. Thank you for the explanation of the owls that have been appearing. We will be releasing them from the Athena cabin shortly._  
_Now, down to business. Your account of this wizarding school, and the dreams about your mother's death alarms me. And you say you found an uncle who died? Give me more description of this ring. I'm going to see if I can find a reference to it._  
_Meanwhile, please describe anything about this hog warts thing. I know you probably have gotten to this already, and I want to know anything unusual. The sound of this Voldemort dark lord reminds me of something Dionysus had been grumbling under his breath._  
_Be careful!_  
_Sincerely,_  
_Chiron_

Well, that's odd. I see Selene trying to read over my shoulder.  
"Uh, uh." I tease, pulling the letter away from me. But I can tell she saw the Greek letters, because she has an odd look in her eyes.  
"Who was that from?" She asks.  
"No one. Just my..." _Uh..._ "Adoptive mom"  
"You were adopted? That's great! Where are you living?" Selene asks.  
"Manhatten." I say.  
"Where's that?" Emily asks.  
"It's in New York."  
Apparently they know what that is, because they're staring at me with wide eyes.  
"You live in America?" Selene asks.  
I can just see Annabeth face palming. _Well done, seaweed brain. _  
I play dumb. "Yeah. Why?"  
"How did you get there?"  
"Boat."  
There. I'm not lying.  
"Boat as in actual boat, or that skimpy basket that your mom put you in when you were a baby?" Emily asks.  
I nervously twist my ring around my finger and stare into my goblet of pumpkin juice. Luckily, I'm saved by Seamus.  
"Ello sis!" He says to Emily. She sighs.  
"Hi Seamus."  
"It's awesome here, isn't it?" He exclaims.  
"Yeah. Can I get back to my book now?"  
"Oh. Sure." Seamus says. He leaves. Before they can say anything else, I cut them off.  
"I'm going to go write some letters." I tell them.

Emily's POV

"Do you get the feeling." Selene says to me. "That she's not telling us something?"  
"Yes." I say. "And it's probably something big. I'm going to talk to Hermione about her behavior. Maybe she knows something about this sort of behavior."

"No! I don't know anything about that sort of behavior!" Hermione says, looking frustrated and flipping through a book on different cultures.  
"Okay. Well, we'll keep looking. Thanks Hermione!"


	24. Part 2 Chapter 9

Bethany's POV

"There!" Someone whispered a little to the left.  
"I still don't believe she's alive." Another said.  
"But they said quite plainly who she is."  
"Do you trust their word?"  
"Yes. If Dumbledore says she is, she definitely is."  
The whispers annoy me all the way up the hallways, sometimes about me "not supposed to be alive" and what the sorting hat did that almost blew my cover. All I wanted to do was get back to my dormitory to write some letters before today's classes started. But thanks to the people stopping me, I have to wait until after dinner.  
Sighing, I head over to my first class since kindergarten, History of Magic.  
As it turns out, History of Magic is taught by the only ghost teacher, Professor Binns. Apparently he fell asleep in front of the staff room fire and then got up to teach the next day, leaving his body behind. I suspect he doesn't even realize he's dead.  
Professor Flitwick is by far one of my favorites. Apparently Harry's having the same problems I am having because when the professor reaches 'Potter' on the list, he squeals and topples out of sight. Luckily he regained his composure when he said my name and just squealed. Still, it was nonetheless embarrassing.  
I was correct that Professor McGonagall was very strict, but she teaches transfiguration, and that should be fun, considering I'm actually quite good at it. She actually promised she'd help me find a way to read my textbooks without the words floating off the page.  
My least favorite class, however, is (hands down) potions. I'd walked in, put my cauldron on the desk, and instead of waiting for it on the fire, secretly willed it to boil on its own.  
Professor Snape walked in, his greasy, ebony colored locks flowing behind him like an enormous sheet of ice. His expression resembled the one Hades had on his face when I'd first seen him, although, you have to admit, even the lord of the dead isn't as... er ugly charming as Snape.  
Snape seemed to teeter on the edge of liking me or hating me. Whatever he decides, I definitely don't care, although it would be a bit creepy if he decided I was good. I keep getting a mental image of him smiling and it gives me the creeps. However, he absolutely hates Harry and Selene.  
"Tell me, Miss _Howard_, do you always read when you're supposed to be working?  
_"Non, professor, suus venenis lib—_I mean—No, professor, it's the potions book."  
I assume had been studying her Latin book.  
"Really? Even if you were, I'd prefer you not read in my class. I'd say two points from Gryffindor for reading, and one for blabbing out in gibberish. Be thankful it isn't more." He says in a solid motion.  
I give Snape my best look of outrage. She'd just been reading until the class started, and she hadn't seen him come in. And as for the Latin, she'd just been absorbed. I'm actually amazed she can speak the amount she can already. She just started three days ago.  
I shoot her an apologetic look before trying to read the instructions Snape has written on the board. The loopy handwriting is torture on my eyes. Within minutes, I make my potion explode, and Snape swoops on me like a bat.  
"Miss Rose. I suppose you added daffodil pollen instead of porcupine quills. It says quite plainly on the—"  
"I'm dyslexic." I say flatly, not wanting him to take anymore points away from Gryffindor.  
By the end of the lesson, I'm relieved the bell has rung, and I run flat out the door.  
By Friday, I am positively exhausted. After finishing my first transfiguration essay, I throw down my quill, the letters still swimming in my vision and torturing me. Selene takes the parchment and helps me correct the spelling as we walk down to dinner. We arrive I time for the shepherds pie to be served, and Dumbledore levitates the small fire nest to my plate.  
Emily runs up to us, and sits down, clutching a newspaper. She seems different than when I saw her last. There are shadows under her eyes, and she looks tired.  
"Are you okay, Emily? You look sick."  
"Oh no. I'm fine. I-I just went to see Madame Pomfrey about it and she says its okay." She says. "W-while I was up there, I found this and I was in the middle of it when she told me to come down here and get something to eat so she let me borrow it." She holds out the Newspaper, and reads it out loud.  
_GRINGOTTS BREAK IN: LATEST_  
_Investigations continue into the break in at Gringotts on July 31__st__, widely believed to be the work of Dark witches or wizards unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you." Said a gringotts spokes goblin._  
"That break in happened on my birthday!" someone says behind us. We turn.  
"Oh! Hi, Harry. We were just reading this."  
"Yeah, I heard the whole thing. I went to Gringotts that day though. With Hagrid. We went to a vault and he took out the contents. All it was was this grubby little package."  
_Hmmm._  
"That's certainly interesting. Excuse me, I'm going to ask McGonagall if she has any progress on that spell that will help my dyslexia. Then maybe I can research this." I sweep away.

Selene's POV

On Saturday during dinner, Bethany's doing her normal absurd ritual as we wait for Emily to come over from the Ravenclaw table.  
"Excuse me?" someone says. "You're Emily's friends, right?"  
We turn around to find a Ravenclaw 1st year standing there.  
"Yeah." We chorus.  
"Have you seen Emily?"  
"No, why?" I ask.  
"I'm Terry Boot, Emily's roommate. We haven't seen her since lunch."  
"Did you check the Library?" Bethany asks.  
"Oh—yeah. Well thanks!" she says.  
But we don't see Emily at all that evening, not even in the library.


	25. Part 2 Chapter 10

Percy's POV

I throw down my pencil, completing the math homework. Score!  
I'm just about to run into the living room and play a video game with Tyson, when a grey speck appears outside my window. The outline becomes vivid until I recognize Bethany's owl, Johnny. Why she named it Johnny, I don't know. But he's an awesome bird!  
Johnny lands on the windowsill, and looks at me expectantly.  
"Oh!" I say, remembering that I still have to open the window.  
I cross the room, and slide the glass open. Johnny rushes through, drops a letter on the bed, and soars through my bedroom door, probably hoping mom can give him something to eat. I grin, before turning to Bethany's letter.  
_Dear Percy,_  
_ I know you nearly killed the last owl that delivered us owl post. Thank goodness for Celestrial Bronze. Try not to scare Johnny though, tough as he is._  
_ Hogwarts is amazing! It isn't just some cinder block building, It's a full out castle. Honestly though, if you think getting to your classes are hard, think again. The staircases actually move, and I'm quite suspicious the suits of armor can walk._  
_ I have many new friends. The ones that are pretty much my BFF's are Selene and Emily. Both of them are a little booky, but that's the best part about them! Besides, it's kind of cool to hear about it since I can't do it myself._  
_ It's been kind of weird. I went on the train, and whenever I introduced myself, people would say "Your Alive!?" It gets quite annoying. Apparently, my mom sailed me off in a basket off the beach. _  
_ There's a right foul git, Malfoy, as well. That self-obsessed creep!_  
_ Sorry, just had to get that out. Anyways, there are some weird things going on as well. Someone broke into the wizarding bank, even though no one's ever done it before. Do you have any ideas? _  
_ Thanks! With Love, Your Sister,_  
_ Bethany._  
I laugh.  
"THERE'S A BIG BIRD IN HERE!" Tyson says in the other room. Oops.  
"Percy? Isn't that Johnny?" Mom calls.  
"Yeah, he just delivered a letter. I think he wants food." I reply, before ripping out a piece of notebook paper, replying to Bethany's letter.

Bethany's POV  
Life at Hogwarts continued. Classes, sleep, eat, homework, help Selene with her Latin, write in diary.  
Right now, we're in charms class. It's kind of interesting, considering we're learning to make objects fly. I'm paired with Emily and Selene is paired with—what's her name?—Parvati. Harry's working with Seamus, and Ron—oh Hades—Is working with Hermione. What a recipe for trouble. Selene didn't have any trouble performing the spell; she wants to be a wandmaker, so she really understands wands. Emily and I accomplished the spell a couple minutes ago, so we're staring amusedly at Selene, who's trying to teach Parvati how to cast the spell. Our attention is turned, however, when Ron starts arguing with Hermione.  
"It's Levi-O-sa, not Levios-A." she said, frustrated and completely flustered.  
"You try it then, if you're so clever." Ron huffs.  
I snort, and the three of us (Emily, Selene and I) share an amused glance when Hermione gets the feather off the desk—and higher then even Selene had managed to get hers (And that's saying something).  
This put Ron in a very foul mood, and after class, we overheard him talking to his dorm mates.  
"It's Levi-O-sa, honestly. She's a nightmare. It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends. At that moment, Hermione rushes past him, stifling what we can tell to be a sob.  
"That doesn't look good." Selene whispers as we break into a run. But as the bell draws nearer, we give up. Maybe she'll show up for class. But of course, she doesn't show up all day.  
We walk into the Halloween Feast, thinking Hermione wouldn't want to miss it. But she isn't there. I send Harry a questioning glance, but he's too busy staring in awe at the decorations and food. I don't blame him: There are actual live bats dancing across the ceiling, and the kitchens seem to have gone out of their way.  
As I'm scraping a bit of treacle tart into the fire (which dad better have liked, it looked really good) when Professor Quirrell came running into the hall.  
"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" he screams. I accidentally drop the rest of my plate in the fire, and the air is thick with the aroma of hot chocolate. Professor Quirrell faints. Then, absolute Hades breaks out. In a matter of seconds, I've made up my mind, gathered up my things, and exited the hall under the cover of chaos.

Emily's POV  
We follow the Gryffindor prefects in a hurried and panicked air.  
Harry suddenly turns around. We almost bump into him.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"Hermione, she doesn't know."  
When we hear this, Harry, Ron, Selene, and I have rushed down the hallway, following Harrys lead.  
"Selene!" I gasp. "Where's Bethany?"  
"I don't know? Maybe she didn't hear what Harry said?" Selene asked.  
"But she was with us a minut-"  
THUNK! "Urargue."  
We quickly hide behind a pillar as a fully grown mountain troll stomps its way past, dragging a long club.  
"It's going into the girls bathroom!" Ron breathes. "Maybe we could lock it in?"  
We quickly rush up to the door and turn the key in the lock. Grinning to each other, we start heading back to Percy, but that's before we hear a scream. A scream that could only belong to—  
"Hermione!"  
We rush back down to the bathroom, fumble with the lock, and rush inside.  
Hermione was shrinking on the opposite wall, paralyzed in fear.  
"Confuse it!" Harry instructs. This seems to be a good idea, so that's what we do.  
I seize a tap, and chuck it as hard as I can at the troll. It lumbered around, stupidly, trying to see what made the noise.  
"Oy, Pea-Brain!" Selene yells, throwing a metal pipe. The troll whirls around, heading strait for her. Just when I feel like there's no hope, Harry does the bravest an stupidest thing I've ever seen: He jumps, seizes the trolls neck from behind, and shoves his wand up its nose.  
The troll howls in pain, and Harry clings on the troll for dear life. At that moment, someone rushes through the door. I whirl around, and take in the face of Bethany, as her gaze falls on all of us, with gashes all over us, and Harry hanging upside down, about to be clubbed by a troll. Her face contorts in concentration as she thrusts her wand downwards.  
BOOM! The water pipes explode, hitting the troll full in the face.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Someone yells.  
The club flies from the trolls hand and hits it in the head. It staggers a bit, before slumping foreword, unconscious. We all turn to face a tired looking Bethany and a shocked looking Ronald Weasley.


	26. Part 2 chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own PJ, HP, LoTR, or Narnia.

Harry's POV  
"Is it—dead?" Hermione asked.  
"I don't think so," I reply, "I think it's just been knocked out."  
I bend down and pull the wand out of the trolls nose, which was covered in what looked like lumpy grey glue.  
"Urgh—troll boogers!" I wince. I wipe it on the trolls trousers, and look up at Selene, finding her muttering to herself in what sounds like gibberish and twirling her wand in different directions. A sudden slamming and loud footsteps drags my attention away. We must have been making quite a racket. Someone must have heard it.  
A moment later, Professor McGonagall burst into the room, followed closely by Snape, and Quirell. The poor guy took one look at the troll and quickly sat down on a toilet, his hand over his heart.  
Snape bent over the troll, but Professor McGonagall was looking at us. Her lips had gone white. I don't think I've ever seen her that mad.  
"What on earth were you thinking?" She said, looking at Ron, who was standing with his wand in the air, Selene, who was still pacing and muttering, Emily, who was trying to repair her book which was sopping wet and covered with sawdust, then sweeping her eyes over to Bethany who looked right back into her eyes. That's when I realize that she's standing in the middle of a puddle of water, her wand in her hand. Little tiny animals such as birds or butterflies kept forming out of the water. I figure its accidental magic.  
A small voice speaks out of the shadows.  
"Please, Professor McGonagall—they were looking for me."  
"Miss Granger!"  
Hermione had gotten to her feet.  
"I went looking for the troll because I—I thought I could deal with it because I've read all about them."  
Ron dropped his wand. Selene stopped muttering. Emily even dropped her book, which is a first.  
"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose, Emily and Selene distracted it, Bethany blinded the troll by levitating the water, and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived.  
We tried to look as though the story wasn't new to us.  
"Well—in that case..." Professor McGonagall stared. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"  
Hermione hung her head.  
"Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt, you should make your way to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses. "  
Hermione left.  
"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go.  
She turns to Emily, and waves her wand, restoring her book to perfect condition.  
Hermione was waiting for us in the packed common room. There was a very awkward moment. Then—  
"Thanks!" We all say at the same time, running off to get our plates.

Selene's POV

Emily and I are sitting with Bethany at the breakfast table, helping her with her homework. Her dyslexia is bad. And when I say bad, I mean really bad. Until we reach advanced transfiguration, she'll have to make do.  
Pansy Parkinson, the slitherin diva comes up to us, and snatches up Bethany's parchment.  
"You know, you spell the word it as ut." She sneers. "How about I just do this—" She drops the parchment into Bethany's fire, "—And you start over."  
She leaves us to stare at the shriveled up paper. I jump up and start pacing. This has never worked before, but I can always try.  
"Abbrogare adolbit—no, Abrogare adolbitus, wait Abrogarius adolbitus, actually Adolbitus abrogarius. Yes!" I mutter, I then proceed to jabbing my wand around. "I've got it!" I find myself saying. Wow, that was fast. I point my wand at the shriveled up paper.  
"Adolbitus abrogarius!" I point my wand at the parchment. It flies out of the fire, and redos itself, becoming unscathed.  
"How did you do that?" Emily asks, staring at the parchment.  
"I want to be a wand maker, remember? Essential wandlore knowledge includes spell engineering." I say.  
"Oh..." Bethany says. "That makes sense."  
"I'll work on another spell to get revenge on Pansy later." I smirk at the ideas flooding into my head. "Or I might just see if the Weasley twins can do anything"  
"Well okay. Well, lets see. Umm, what does that say?" Bethany points to the book.  
"To turn a paperclip into a cricket, you must... Blank space."  
"Thanks." She says, scribbling down again.  
"So, are you going to the match with us?" I ask Emily. "Or are you going to the library. Either are understandable."  
"Er... I have to go see my mother again."  
"But you did last month!" I say. "Surely Seamus or something could take care of her!"  
"No, It has to be me." Emily says. "Excuse me, I want to go to the Library to pick up another book."  
We watch her exit the hall.  
"Her mom definitely has a big disease." Bethany says. "What do you think?"  
_ I think... That Bethany's not the only one with a secret. _


	27. Part 2 chapter 12

Bethany's POV

The weather turned chilling as the Month of November came along. The ground was always blanketed with a delicate layer of crystal like frost as the grey mountains stood like enormous pillars in the background. On a Saturday that I'd been looking forward to spending time with Selene and Emily, I'd found the Great Hall packed with people.  
"What's going on?" I ask Selene, who, for some reason had bundled herself in her jacket and was wearing her Gryffindor scarf and hat.  
"You haven't heard?" She asks. "Mind, we should have expected it since flying lessons."  
"I missed flying lessons, remember?" I say, remembering vaguely when Dumbledore had pulled me out of them when I had told him that Zeus had threatened to blast me out of the sky the next time that I flew. Apparently, my mother hadn't told him which god was my father, which was an extreme relief to me. He was already fussing over me as a demigod. I probably should tell him eventually though.  
"Oh right." Selene says. "Well, you know Harry Potter?"  
I nod.  
"Well he stood up to Draco Malfoy when the git had stolen Neville's rememberall."  
"The guy who lost his toad Neville?" I ask.  
"Yeah. Well they sort of had this fight in the air. Harry definitely is a natural at flying. He caught Neville's rememberall after a fifty foot dive."  
"Wow. So what happened."  
"Well, rumor has it he got on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." She continues.  
I nod. I had heard a bit about Quidditch. "And this has to do with today because...?"  
"The first Quidditch game of the year is today. Gryffindor verses Slitherin."  
"Oh! Well that makes sense. How come you didn't tell me about this stuff before?" I ask.  
"You never asked about it until now. It completely crossed my mind. Forgive me for not telling you."  
I giggle at Selene's silly tone. "Of course!" I joke back, before we join Emily at the Ravenclaw table.  
"I'm cheering Gryffindor on today!" Emily whispers as we approach her. She'd gotten a fifth year to charm her scarf to be red and gold.  
I smile. "Don't want those slimy snakes to win?"  
Emily nods.  
"Oh, and speaking of snakes..." Selene starts. Right on que, Pansy Parkinson enters the hall, followed by a scream from one of her fellow Slitherins.  
It takes a moment to register, considering that I fought Medusa last summer. But seriously, Pansy looks exactly how I remember Medusa. Snake hair and all. Except for the petrifying power of course. And right above her head is the words "Lots of Snakes aren't cool."  
Selene sniggers.  
"Did you talk to the Weasley twins?" I sigh.  
"Yep. I had to get back at her somehow. So I contacted the Weasley twins. We did a joined prank. They did the words. I did the snake hair. All I had to do for them in return was tomake a spell that could make words into pictures. I have no idea why they wanted me to do that but..." She stops. "Look!" She giggles.  
I follow her finger. Up at the staff table, the banner is up in its usual spot. But there's something weird about it.  
In place of the school motto, an animation of a sleeping dragon is in its place. As we watch, a wizard approaches it, and tickles it. Immediately, the dragon wakes up and starts breathing fire all over the picture. Pretty soon, everyone is laughing not only at Pansy's snake hair, but at the wizard who is trying to dodge all the flames.  
"Of course. And the school motto means 'never tickle a sleeping dragon.' I should have known."  
I shake my head, giggling again. "Those twins are certainly going to be the death of one of those teachers." I laugh.  
"You're right." Emily nods, looking both amused and serious at the same time. "Let's get down to the quidditch pitch, shall we?"

The one thing I don't like about the stands in the quidditch pitch: They're high. Why did it have to be played in the air? Didn't wizards have something like... Water Quidditch? But my discomfort doesn't last very long as the players soar into the arena... thingy.  
Selene is jumping up and down like a maniac when Harry comes into the arena, looking like a pro carrying a very shiny looking broomstick.  
"Oh my gosh! He got a Nimbus 2000?" She says excitedly. She apparently knows a lot about brooms.  
Emily just looks at her weirdly before shaking her head. Selene is like two different people. At one moment, she's all serious and smart, and the next, she goes crazy.  
We watch as all fourteen players mount their brooms and the four balls are released. (A/N I'm not going to go over the quidditch rules, assuming you all know them already.)  
"And the quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson—what an excellent chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too—"  
"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall yells disapprovingly, her lecture picked up by Lee Jordan's microphone.  
"Sorry Professor."  
"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he's going to sc— no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle — that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger — sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which —nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"  
We all cheer, chorused by all the other Gryffindor supporters. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Pansy Parkinson scowling, still attempting to remove the Medusa charm from her hair.  
"Budge up there, move along." A voice says behind me. I see it belongs to the enormous man that had led us to the boats.  
"Hagrid!" Hermione smiles. Oh! So that's his name.  
"Ello, 'Ermione. Ron." He says. They both move over so that Hagrid can squeeze in between them. He looks at us.  
"An' who might you be?" He asks us. "I would 'ave asked when I took you guys to the boats, but I 'ad a job to do."  
"Oh! Bethany Rose. And this is—" I ignore the usual bellow of "you're alive?" and continue. "Selene Howard and Emily Finnegan."  
After Hagrid calms down, he smiles at me.  
"Should have known. You were acting like your mum."  
We look back at Harry who is flying high above the pitch, searching for the snitch.  
Slytherin in possession,' Lee Jordan was saying, 'Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the — wait a moment — was that the Snitch?'  
We all turn excitedly to where the commotion was. As if in slow motion, both of the seekers hurl off toward something that glinted golden in the middle of the air.  
We watch Harry gain on it, then—  
WHAM!  
I wince as one of the Slitherin chasers, and team captain by the look of it, knocked Harry off course by blocking his broom.  
"Foul." Selene and Emily shout immediately.  
The game continued for several more minutes, proving that the slitherin team definitely used cheating as one of their tactics.  
Then, after we watch the Gryffindor team score again, we look at Harry and our hearts drop. His broom is hurling all over the place, and he's clinging to it desperately. It was as though it was trying to buck him off.  
Everyone gasped as the broom suddenly jerked violently, so that Harry was dangling by only one hand.  
Hermione grabbed Hagrids binoculars.  
"What are you doing?" Ron moaned, watching his best friend with a worried expression.  
"I knew it! Snape—look!"  
I snatch the binoculars and zero in on Snape. And of course, he's staring strait at Harry unblinkingly. I desperately look around until I find something that catches my eye. A water skin sitting next to professor Quirell. I know it's so far away, but just maybe...  
I close my eyes and concentrate. A tugging sensation fills my gut as the water skin explodes, knocking over every single teacher in the stand.  
"Bethany? Are you done with the binoculars—oh thank goodness!"  
I give a sigh of relief to see that Harry had gotten back onto his broomstick.  
Harry was speeding towards the ground again. Unfortunately, he hit it on all fours, looking as if he was sick, when he coughed something gold into his hand.  
"I've got the snitch!" Harry shouts to the entire pitch. The Gryffindors erupt in cheers.


	28. Part 2 chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the content from the books in this story. Although that would be awesome, It's not reality.

Selene's POV

We are completely blind to the celebrating and complaints of Gryffindor and Slitherin, as we are being poured a cup of tea in Hagrids cabin with Harry, Ron and Hermione. My cat, Lilac, is curled up on my lap.  
"It was Snape." Ron was explaining to Harry. "He was muttering. He wouldn't take his eyes off you."  
"Rubbish." Hagrid said. I guess he hadn't paid attention. "Why would Snape do som'thin like tha'?"  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchange glances.  
"I found out something about him." Harry piped up. "He tried to get past that three headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he's trying to steal whatever it's guarding."  
I look at the trio questionably. We hadn't heard that.  
Hagrid dropped the teapot, and all eyes are suddenly on him. "How do you know about Fluffy?"  
"Fluffy?"  
"Yeah—he's mine—bought him off a Greek Chapie—" Hagrid starts. Bethany stirs uncomfortably, but it goes unnoticed. "—I met in the pub last year. I lent him to guard the..."  
"Yes?"  
"Now don't ask anymore. That's top secret, that is." Hagrid said, a bit gruffly.  
"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid." I tell him. "You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking!"  
"I'm tellin' you you're wrong!" Hagrid said stubbornly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn't try an' kill a student. Now listen to me, all of yeh—You're meddling in things that don' concern ya. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, and forget what it's guarding. That's between professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel—"  
"Aha!" Harry says. I smile. Gotta love it when he voices your thoughts. "So there's someone named Nicholas Flamel involved, is there."  
Hagrid looked furious with himself.

Later that night, I decide it's time to take action. There are so many things that I don't know, and it's killing me. I make a list:  
_Questions:_  
_What is the story behind Fluffy?_  
_Who is Nicholas Flamel?_  
_Why does water seem to go ecstatic when Bethany's around?_  
_How did Harry get back onto his broom?_  
_What is Fluffy guarding?_  
_What is Emily managing to cover up?_  
_What is Bethany hiding?_

Emily's POV  
As the days at Hogwarts when on, the chill in the air grew increasingly steady. One day, we found Hogwarts covered in a flakey wonderland. My "monthly visits to my mothers" are a bit depressing, but other than that, I am having a wonderful time. (Exclude the fact that the Weasley twins lost the points I won for bouncing snowballs off of Professor Quirells turban)  
I find that Selene is going to her mothers, and Bethany is going back to America for the holidays, so I don't sign up to stay at Hogwarts. Still, we have studies, and Selene is having suspicions about Bethany. I'm surprised she hasn't figured out my secret yet. She has some very big ideas, although we end up proving them wrong.  
It isn't until the week before break that I find out that Selene and Bethany both knew that I had a secret. Well—I guess it's not so secret anymore.

Selene's POV

"Bethany!" I shout, clutching the book in my hand. She turns, looking a bit panicked after hearing the tone of my voice.  
"What—ey?" She says, trying to lighten my mood.  
"Look at this!" I demand. She looks at the book.  
"I can't read it." She says. Oh right. Dyslexia. Forgot.  
"I'll read it out loud then—_Lycanthropes, otherwise known as werewolves are very dark creatures. To become a werewolf, you are bitten at the full moon by another. There aren't very many, thankfully to the ministries anti-werewolf act, but they are still out there, and dangerous to anyone who crosses their path. There are three ways to identify a werewolf: 1, they either have some sort of visible mark, or they hide it if it's possible. 2, they disappear mysteriously on nights of a full moon. And 3, they make excuses about certain things concerning this."_  
"And, your sharing this with me because—" Her eyes suddenly get really big. "Emily's a werewolf!?"  
"Yes." I say. "Poor Emily. I did some research about the ministries Anti-werewolf act and apparently she's going to have a hard time getting a job."  
Bethany looks saddened. "I just can't believe she didn't tell us!"  
"Should we tell her we know?" I ask.  
"No. I'm guessing she kept it a secret for a reason."  
For some reason I listen. I don't notice the dark shadow crouching behind a statue.


End file.
